


The White Rose of Wessex

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Ascending to the throne on the eve of the Great Heathen Army's arrival does not bode well for Aethelred but he is determined to show his people his ability, his prowess. At his side is his beloved new wife, Aenor who quickly proved her mettle with sage advice and loving words for a new king.
Relationships: Aethelred (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aethelred in history was King during the Great Heathen Army's invasion. His wife's name has been changed to Aenor for creative reasons.

The rain fell steadily as the rider in black cantered down the road, arriving at the large gates that led into Wessex and the drawbridge was lowered upon recognition, the rider passed under the wall. Slowing the horse to a trot, they weaved through the streets and made their way to the hall, seeking the King. He dismounted and ran up the stone steps, entering. His feet clomped along the stone floors and entered the throne room, immediately falling to one knee before the throne where the young King sat.

"Beorhtric, what is it?" Aethelred asked, leaning forward. The scout was reliable and never one for panic unless panic was needed.

"It is ships, my lord," he announced, looking up at Aethelred's eyes flicked to his advisors.

"Ships? What sails?" he asked.

"The same that invaded these shores before," he said quietly and Aethelred's eyebrows raised, he leaned back in his seat. "There are many of them," he continued and Aethelred nodded, dismissing him.

"Go, keep watch," he said, and the scout bowed his head again, quickly leaving. Aethelred looked to his advisors who were conferring between each other and sighed. "Well?" he asked, and they turned to face their new king.

"We must create a line of attack," one spoke and Aethelred nodded.

"But we mustn't be too hasty," another offered and Aethelred eyed him but remained silent. "If we rush out with our forces, they may catch us off guard," he finished.

"So, we must create a line of defense here and wait for them to arrive on our doorstep?" Aethelred questioned.

"That would seem the best course of action, my King," they replied and Aethelred nodded.

"See to it then," he said and rose from the throne, disappearing out of the throne room. He entered the gardens, finding his new wife seated among flowers and she looked up, smiling when she saw him. Aethelred had been blessed with a wife that held beauty both inside and outside, one who was soft spoken but gave sage advice.

"What is it husband?" she asked, noticing the confliction in his expression.

"The Heathen Army sails now to our shores," he said, and she rose from her crouch position, flowers in her hand.

"Here? Now?" she asked and Aethelred nodded.

"Their ships have been spotted offshore," he replied.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I will do what my advisors say, create a line of defense but not rush out," he said and sat on the stone bench, she took the seat beside him. "I did not think I would be thrust into battle so quickly," he murmured, and she reached up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"This is when you show the people you did not just inherit the throne but deserve it," she spoke. "You are strong and able-bodied warrior, brave," she said. "You have proven your strength in battle, and this will be no difference," she promised and he looked to her, he smiled.

"How are your words so simple yet bring me such comfort?" he asked and leaned in, she pressed her lips against his.

"Because I love you," she said and he smiled, kissing her once more. They were married by arrangement but soon found affections for each other, both of even temper. "Now go, plan this attack and show the people their king is strong, that their king will protect them," she urged and Aethelred rose, gazing at her once more before leaving the gardens.

\----------

The Heathen Army did not march with intentions of war at first, they marched to seek what was theirs by right and by inheritance from their father who had come to an agreement with Aethelred's father. They were met with a line of defense, warriors ready to sacrifice themselves for their land and at the forefront the new King sat on his steed.

"King Aethelred," Bjorn Ironsides spoke, finding the King quickly.

"Bjorn Ironsides, your legend precedes you," he said. "What do you want in these lands?" he asked, and Bjorn studied him quietly.

"I want what was promised to my father," he answered.

"And what was that?" he questioned, and Bjorn glanced back at his younger brothers.

"Land," he stated and Aethelred stared at him.

"Who promised this land?" he demanded.

"Your grandfather first and then your father," he replied and Aethelred shook his head.

"I know nothing of this deal," he answered, and Bjorn smiled.

"I am sure you do not," he countered. "We come in peace but will bring it to war if we are not given what is promised," he said and Aethelred studied Bjorn before his eyes moved to the other brothers, all who looked able to hold their own in battle. They brought with them a retinue of men and weapons, Aethelred did not want war. He had a taste for blood, he enjoyed a battle, but he also had reason enough to know that peace must be sought where battle was not required.

"Come, feast with us and we will discuss this further," Aethelred offered and turned back to the gate, raising his arm. The drawbridge was lowered, and the King entered, the sons of Ragnar following slowly. Aethelred reached the hall first, dismounting and quickly entering, he barked out orders for food to be found. Drink to be served, celebrations to be had and continued marching through the stone halls until he found his wife. "The sons of Ragnar come now, they will feast with us," he said, and she looked up from her reading.

"Here?" she asked. "Within these halls?" she questioned as she stood and Aethelred nodded, pouring himself a cup of ale.

"I had no choice, they claim my father and my grandfather promised them land," he stated. "I do not recall this and wish to have more time to research, will you ask the scribes?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"Of course," she replied, seeming relieved that he did not require her to visit with the Heathen Army. "Think before you speak, my lord, these men will not be forgiving," she warned and he smiled at her, inclining his head.

"Sage advice, as always," he replied and left the room.

\-----------

Aenor went to the scribes, explaining what their King requested and it was quickly discovered, handed to her. She read it and realized the brothers had been right, land had been promised to them. She gave it to a servant, directing them to bring it to Aethelred immediately and then returned to her reading, having no interest of dining with the heathen men.

Aethelred had been promised in marriage to her when they were young, his father seeking an alliance with her father and when they both came of age, were married the first time they met. Aenor could not deny her attraction to him, he was a handsome man and she counted herself lucky that he was a young prince, not an old king. The longer time was spent together, they found their personalities matched and grew closer. Love blossomed from this and Aethelred adored his new wife, apparent to all in the kingdom.

Aenor looked up as the chamber door opened, her husband entered and looked both flustered as well as bothered.

“Did it get to you?” she asked, and he nodded, falling into his wooden chair.

“It did, proving the brothers right seems to have done worse for me though, now they walk as though they own Wessex,” he muttered and rubbed his eyes. “I do not know what my grandfather was thinking when he promised them land,” he said and Aenor rose, going behind Aethelred. She rubbed his shoulders lovingly and he tilted his head backwards, sighing happily at her touch.

“Well, we will never know, we must just deal with what we’ve been given now,” she replied and Aethelred opened his eyes to look up at her.

“They will be greedy,” he stated, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

“You will not let them,” she reminded, and he reached behind her head, pulling her in for another kiss. “Beside you will be far too busy giving me that child you promised,” she murmured, and he kissed her again, a smile on his lips.

“Gladly,” he replied, pulling her around and she sat in his lap, kissing him again. He kissed down her neck and she moaned eagerly; it had been many nights since Aethelred shared her bed. He had been buried in scrolls, advisors and arguments with his advisors, A knock came on the door and she groaned angrily, Aethelred smiled, kissing her. “Calm yourself wife, I promise I will come to your bed tonight,” He assured, and she rose begrudgingly, he walked to the door.

“My king, the brothers seek to speak to you again,” an advisor’s voice came and Aenor rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I will be there,” Aethelred agreed and looked to her, she stood with her arms crossed. He smiled. “Tonight,” he vowed and disappeared, shutting the door behind him. She had heard that before and been left in the cold as well, all she wanted was his affection. She knew he wished to give it to her but the lack of time causes him strife.


	2. Chapter 2

Aenor laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and willing herself to stay awake, determined to see Æthelred when he came in. The hours waned on, the candle dwindled and the light grew low, her eyes grew heavy. She could bear it no longer and rolled on her side, giving into the sleep. The morning birds call woke her, she looked around the room but found no sign of Æthelred, she sighed. Pulling herself from the bed, she slipped on her shoes and dressed for the day, letting her slave in to see to her hair. It was braided and set, she was told Æthelred ate in the hall. She made her way down to join her husband but stopped outside the door hearing the voices of strangers, the Ragnarsson brothers. She paused, the conversation was friendly enough and she entered, all eyes turned on her.

"Ubbe, Ivar, Hvitserk, Bjorn," Æthelred said. "This is my wife, Queen Aenor," he introduced, taking her hand in his and kissed her fingers, she gazed at the infamous brothers.

"Welcome to our kingdom," she said warmly and sat beside Æthelred, a plate being put before her. "I hope that you have been made to feel at home?" she asked and Bjorn nodded.

"Your husband has been welcoming," he replied and she nodded, drinking from her cup. The brothers returned to conversation with Æthelred but Aenor continued to feel eyes on her, she gazed around the room. Ubbe stared at her, it unnerved her and she quickly looked away. She listened to Æthelred's responses, calculated and logical. She finished her meal and rose from her seat, Æthelred looked to her.

"I hope to see you later on, husband," she bid, the guilt flooded Æthelred's eyes remembering he was supposed to go to her bed the night before.

"Yes," he agreed and she inclined her head.

"Sons of Ragnar," she said and left the room quickly, wanting to avoid Ubbe's gaze.

===========

She sat reading in her room, enjoying losing herself to verses and history. She looked up surprised as the door opened and her eyes fell on a welcomed Æthelred. He looked weary and worn down but nevertheless afforded her a smile.

"My love, I am sorry I did not join you last night," he apologized and knelt before her, taking her hand in his. He pressed his lips against her knuckles and she smiled.

"You are one I cannot stay mad at," she replied, stroking his cheek and he smiled at her, kissing her palm.

"I will now see to that child, if you'll have me," he declared, standing and bringing her to her feet, wrapping a strong arm around her slim waist. She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"If I will have you, how could I not?" she teased and he kissed her again, his kiss had grown hungrier. When first she laid with Æthelred, she was a virgin and nervous at that. He was a larger than life figure, a warrior and a king by inheritance, she almost feared him. He had taken her roughly at first but realizing her nerves, he became more tender. It was his gentleness with her that made her wish to please him and to be a dedicated wife. Their lovemaking had become more rough as the time passed, she found her strength between the sheets and Æthelred did not pass complaint. She had worn him out during the celebration of winter, she had drank more than she should have and had taken great pleasure in demanding round after round in bed, he sweat like a boar but complied. He slept late into the morning the following day and difficult to rouse by his advisors."How long will the sons of Ragnar be with us?" she asked as he began to undo his pants and he gazed at her then pulled his shirt out of them.

"As long as it takes to compromise," he replied and pulled his shirt off, sitting up on his knees. She reached out and ran her hands down his fit torso, admiring the scars as she went. Her eyes moved to his as she tugged at his pants, the lust in his eyes invigorated her and she tugged them down over his hips, gazing as his manhood flopped out, hard.

"I do not like that Ubbe," she commented, taking him in her hands and stroked him gently, he closed his eyes.

"Why?" he breathed and she cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand. He moaned and pushed his hips forward.

"He looks at me strangely, almost as you look at me," she answered and sat up, taking him into her mouth. He hissed in pleasure, grasping at her hair and moaned as she sucked.

"Then he will not be welcome when you are present," he replied and she smiled to herself, she could trust Æthelred to keep her safe. "Look at me," he demanded and she looked up at him, his manhood still in her mouth. "God is good," he muttered and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. He gently pulled her off, pushing her back and parted her legs, sliding inside her. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she answered and he buried his face into her neck, pacing himself. She felt him release inside her and closed her eyes in happiness, silently praying she would become with child. He laid there for a moment before rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. He took her hand and kissed it, she looked at him.

"May that be our first child," he whispered and she smiled, they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The gardens had been planted by Aethelred's mother but continued by Aenor, bringing it to its full luster. She devoted her time to the flowers, being sure they were given the care and the food they so desperately desired. She sat now amongst them, enjoying the gentle scent and the calmness of the garden, the quiet. She looked up hearing footsteps in the hall surrounding the courtyard and her eyes fell on Ubbe Ragnarsson. 

"Queen Aenor," he said, coming into the garden and inclining his head, his hands clasped before him. 

"Prince Ubbe," she said quietly, feeling nerves hit her stomach. 

"I wished to apologize," he began and Aenor raised her eyebrows.

"Apologize?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"I seem to have made you nervous and uneasy," he stated, and she lowered her eyes, clearly, she was obvious. "I was taken by you and did not manage to hide that as much as I tried," he said, and her eyes looked back at him. His eyes were bluer than any sea or sky she had ever seen. He was handsome, though his tattoos detracted from that but there was an allure about him, a wildness she had never encountered. 

"Do not worry yourself," she admonished, waving her hand, and standing to leave, he stepped in front of her.

"But I do," he said firmly, his eyes on hers and she froze in place. 

"My lady?" her lady's voice came and Aenor looked behind him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Prince Ubbe," she said and skirted around him, quickly leaving the courtyard "Thank you," she murmured, squeezing her lady's hand as they walked down the hall.

\-----------

Aenor crawled into bed after her hair had been brushed and looked up startled by her door opening, Aethelred entered. She quickly stood and inclined her head.

"My king," she greeted, and he shut the door. "I was not aware you would be joining me tonight," she said and moved to pour him a cup of wine, he shook his head.

"Though this is where I wish to be the most, I can only stay for a short moment," he said and moved towards her, he kissed her lips tenderly. "I have heard of your encounter with Prince Ubbe," he said, and she sighed.

"My Lady Aebbe saved me," she said and Aethelred nodded, kissing her once more. 

"I will speak to him," he assured.

"Do not waste your time or put the alliance in danger, he meant no harm," she said and Aethelred smiled. 

"He is lucky you are so kindhearted," he murmured and kissed her once more, she deepened the kiss. She wanted him to stay, to join her in bed but she felt him trying to pull away, she clung to his shirt. 

"Please," she whispered, and he held her gaze, kissing her once more. 

"Aenor," he said, and she kissed his neck, he tilted his head to the side. 

"Please, my king," she pleaded, and he sighed, she smiled to herself. She knew she had won, and she silently rejoiced as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. He laid her back, his lips pressed on hers and she struggled to remove his shirt, he wriggled out of it. She opened her arms and welcomed him back as he climbed over her. She kissed his neck, his collarbone, and his chest, scattered with hair. 

"I cannot stay long," he repeated, and she smiled.

"The kingdom will not be angered if you give them an heir," she urged and he untied his breeches, pushing up her sleeping gown. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he entered her, pacing and she moaned as he quickened, the excitement building. She clung to his shoulders, arms wrapped around him and dug her fingernails into his skin, groaning in pleasure. 

"I love you, Aenor," he said, leaning close to her ear and she smiled, her eyes still closed. "My beautiful queen," he said, kissing her ear as he released and burrowed his cock deep inside, burying his seed as close to her womb as possible. He remained for a few moments before pulling out and laying on his back, she sighed happily. "Now, I must go," he said, bringing her fingers to his lips and she nodded, a smile on her face.

"Of course, my king," she agreed, and he rose from bed, she watched as he dressed. He looked back at her as he opened the door and then was gone, she sighed. At least now it would be easier to sleep, thoughts of Ubbe pushed from her mind and a happy sleep rushed over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aenor sat beside her husband, his hand in hers and she listened as the sons of Ragnar discussed their conditions, demanding them. Aenor was appalled by how forceful they were but expected nothing less of heathens. They finished and Aethelred sat, leaning on his arm with his fingers rubbing his lips. It was a nervous tick, Aenor was aware of this and she feared what he would say next, his words were not always well weighed in his mind. 

"While I appreciate what you think you are owed, I also do not see how I can afford such a loss," Aethelred said at last and Bjorn cocked his head to one side. 

"But you can afford the greater loss if we go to war?" he asked and Aenor felt her breath quicken, a war with the Heathen Army would not be desired by any. Aethelred had only just taken the throne, put his father in the cold earth and now this was upon his doorstep, she felt for her husband. 

"I do not wish to go to war but I cannot give you such an amount of land," he urged and Bjorn shrugged, as though it was black and white.

"Then we go to war," he said and began to turn, Aenor squeezed Aethelred's hand. 

'Is there no compromise?" he asked and Bjorn stopped, turning back.

"Compromise?" he asked and moved towards the king, coming uncomfortably close to the throne. "Your grandfather has promised us, as sons of Ragnar, this land and you will make good on it." he stated. "No, King Aethelred, there is no compromise," he said, his blue eyes firmly on Aethelred. He turned and began to leave once more, his brothers behind him.

"Let us first have a feast before your depature, one last night of alliance before we go to war," Aenor spoke and Aethelred looked to her, surprised. The brothers stopped and turned, gazing at the normally quiet Queen. 

"A feast?" Hvitserk asked.

"Yes, a feast to see you off," she explained, standing and the brothers looked between each other. 

"I see nothing wrong with it," Hvitserk said with a shrug and though he looked annoyed, Bjorn gave a short nod. The brothers left the hall and Aenor returned to her seat.

"What is your plan, wife?" Aethelred demanded.

"I will use what God has given me," she said and his eyebrows raised. "There is tenderness in Ubbe's heart and he has shown it to me, I will see if it can sway him," she said.

"How far is this tenderness to go?" Aethelred asked and she looked at him, a smile across her lips.

"Do not worry husband, I will not turn a whore for the Heathen Army," she assured and he rolled his eyes.

"I would never think that," he dismissed but she knew it had worried him. 

\------------

She instructed the brothers' cups to run over with wine, dulling their senses and watched Ubbe as he fell to the allure of her slaves. One slipped into his lap, he wrapped his arm sloppily around her and drowned in his drink. His eyes suddenly raised to her and she froze, she couldn't look away. She regretted staring at him, though she hadn't known she had been doing it and quickly looked away. Raising her eyes once more, she saw he still stared at her with a smile on his lips and he whispered something in the slave's ear, she giggled. She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the hall as he stumbled slightly. 

"Is this your plan?" Aethelred asked, leaning into her ear and she shrugged.

"I will speak to him later and hope that the drink has not led him into a stupor, I did not realize they would down so much, so quickly," she murmured and Aethelred smiled, he enjoyed when her plans did not go as she wanted. 

The slave returned to the hall without Ubbe and looking harried but pleasured. Aethelred was distracted by his advisors and Aenor took her leave, seeking Ubbe in the rooms they had provided. His room was empty and she gazed around, she did not understand where he would be.

"Queen Aenor," a voice came, she jumped and turned, Ubbe stood in the shadows staring at her. 

"Prince Ubbe, I thought to find you asleep," she remarked and Ubbe raised his eyebrows.

"Was that the reason my cup was filled so eagerly?" he asked. "The slave so willing?"

"I wished only to provide the sons of Ragnar one last hospitality from our kingdom," she said and he nodded though he looked as though he did not believe her. "How are you still so..." she trailed.

"Sober?" he asked and she nodded. "I am a Northman, we drink as soon as we are weaned from our mother's breast, your wine is weak," he said standing and closed the gap between them. "Why did you wish to make me so drunk?" he asked and she felt her heartbeat quicken, he was far too close. "Were you planning on swaying me to your husband's plan?" he asked.

"No," she argued and he smiled, he reached a hand to stroke her cheek but she pulled away.

"King Aethelred is a very lucky man," he murmured and she held his gaze though fear filled her heart. "To have a wife so loyal, so beautiful," he trailed and leaned forward, she balked but his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. He pulled her lips to his and she tasted the wine on them. "Tell me you do not desire me," he whispered, his forehead against hers.

"I am wife of King Aethelred, I am not some whore as the slave you have only just had," she warned and he smiled.

"I did not have her," he said. "She pleasured me and I dismissed her, she was not my desire," he stated and kissed her again, she felt her resolve failing. Her body it desired him greatly but her mind knew she could not lie with him. 

"I will not lie with you, Prince Ubbe," she denied, struggling to pull away and footsteps echoed further down the hall, Ubbe swiftly pulled back. Guards appeared, doing a routine check and they eyed their queen but let it be as they passed. Aenor hurried away from the scene, thoroughly regretting her plan and thinking of how to admit to Aethelred she had made a mistake, that her plan was not as fool proof as she proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Aethelred stared at his younger half brother, astounded by the suggestion he had made but to Aenor, it sounded as though it came directly from Judith's own lips.

"I am on the brink of war with the Great Heathen Army and you think that demanding they convert to Christianity is the answer for peace?" Aethelred reiterated and Alfred nodded.

"It will show their allegiance," He declared and Aethelred laughed, shaking his head.

"You are mad and wish me dead," he stated and Alfred sighed.

"Brother, I do not wish you dead," he assured. "But I worry of your faith, you seek company with men who do not hail our God as the one true God," he explained and Aenor looked down the table at Judith who sat with a smile on her face, as always proud of her youngest. Alfred had come from a love affair with a way lorn monk and had always favored him over her eldest, born of her marriage. She had shared the bed of both son's grandfather and Aenor sought no advice from her due to this matter.

"I will not ask this of them," Aethelred decided and Alfred sighed, falling back in his seat.

"You will allow heathens to roam these halls?" Judith spoke up and Aethelred's eyes went to her, Aenor studied his profile. Though they had not been married more than a year, she had begun to know his tells and his ticks. His jaw flexed, a sign he was annoyed by her address but was seeking peaceful words, if there were to be any.

"I allow the sons of Ragnar, a great warrior, to roam these halls," he challenged.

"I cannot be party to this," she said, shaking her head and rising from her chair. Aenor watched her retreating back and looked to Alfred then to Aethelred, she squeezed his hand.

She was returning to her rooms with her ladies in tow when Judith stepped in her path and she stopped short, surprised.

"You were put on the throne to keep Aethelred honest, true and faithful," she said, her eyes narrowing and Aenor held her head high, she would not be torn down by this woman. "Instead you distract him with your deviance's in bed and flaunt yourself to the heathen son of Ragnar," she hissed and smiled seeing Aenor's surprise. "I know of this, I have many eyes in this kingdom and I have done you the favor of not telling your husband," she stated.

"Favor? I will tell him myself but he will not be angered with me, he will be angered with Ubbe. I seek peace for my people more than retribution for my bruised ego," she stated. "As for your son's faith, I find it humorous that a woman that slept with not one but two men outside her marriage should make any comment on it," she snarled and Judith's eyes widened before narrowing again.

"You are nasty little bitch," She seethed before marching off, her ladies in tow and Aenor smiled to herself. She did not enjoy lowering herself to Judith's snarky ways but it gave her great pleasure to humiliate her.

\----

Aenor rode beside Aethelred, riding was something both enjoyed and often it was the only time they could find alone beside in bed. She leaned forward into her horse's brown mane, inhaling the cool impending winter and her horse swiftly moved into a canter, outpacing his horse.

"The whole point is to spend time together!" he shouted from behind her, laughter in his tone and she smiled, sitting back in the saddle.

"Then catch up!" she called back over her shoulder, a smile on her face and he laughed, shaking her head as he caught up.

"You do love to antagonize me," he murmured, reaching out and pulling her lips into his. She held the kiss as long as she could and parted with a heavy sigh. "What ails you wife?" he asked and she shrugged, looking around the beauty of nature.

"It is nothing, just the usual," she answered.

"My mother," he assumed and she glanced back at him.

"Is it so obvious?" she questioned and he shrugged, loosening the grip on the reins.

"You two have been at each other's throat since you arrived here,:" he said. "If you had not made such a good match, she would have returned you to your father without hesitation," he said. "What has she done now?" he asked.

"She accuses me of misleading you and distracting you with what she calls my deviance's," she stated and Aethelred shook his head. His mother had always been a gnat in his ear, whispering instructions but he was not like his younger brother, he did not take to them so easily. He had been strong willed like his father, pig headed almost and it was one of the qualities Aenor found endearing "She says I should guide you to having the Heathen Army christened," she said and Aethelred laughed.

"She would enjoy seeing me dead, she could put her precious Alfred on the throne," he muttered, looking off to the distance. It was true and very obvious. Aenor had at first been in disbelief that a mother could be so cold hearted but Judith soon showed her true colors. "I will not force religion upon the men I try to make alliances with, it does not bode well for me or the alliance. Do you wish me to speak with my mother?" he asked, his eyes returning to her and she shook her head.

"No, I have handled her for now," she answered and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I do not think I want to know," he said and she smiled.

"Most likely not," she agreed and pushed her horse forward, he shouted in surprise. Soon he was at her heels and they were racing, which these rides often led to.


	6. Chapter 6

They had rode further then either had realized, the snow began falling in large and heavy flakes, quickly accumulating. The trees all began to look the same, the earth, the sky was white and Aenor felt nervous, she had heard of people dying in this weather.

"Come," Aethelred instructed, looking through the trees as though he had spotted something but she followed after him faithfully. Through the woods came the sight of a tiny cabin, it seemed weathered and unused for many years but it would do as shelter. Aethelred tied their horses beneath trees, hoping the branches above to prevent the snow from covering them and led his wife into the four walls. He looked around, there as not much to be seen, it was an old hunter's shelter and sparse for luxury. "Stay here, I will gather wood," he commanded and moved out the door, she gazed around. She began to move items from the floor, clearing a spot for the pair and Aethelred returned soon enough, an armful of wood. He began to build a fire, it was slow but at some point the spark flickered, lighting the pine needles. He looked triumphant and started putting in smaller sticks, building the warmth. "Are you all right?" he asked, gazing at her and she nodded, bundled under her cloak.

"Cold but not too cold," she said and he smiled, looking back to the fire. "Blessed to have a husband who is so knowledgeable," she commented and he smiled.

"I am glad my father taught me," he agreed and she smiled. The fire soon filled the small area with warmth, Aethelred kept a close eye on it to prevent anything from sparking and he moved over to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I will keep you warm, my Queen," he assured and she kissed him.

"I am sure you will find many creative measures," she agreed and he grinned, hunger in his eyes. He kissed her again and gently laid her back on the ground, pulling himself over her.

======

It was hours later when they rose from their slumber, the fire died down and the snow had started to lessen. Aethelred rose, peering out the open door and looked back at her.

"I hope you enjoy winter," he said and she groaned.

"I don't particuarly," she argued and he smiled. He put his hand down to her and she took it, rising to her feet.

"Come, we will find our way back," he offered as they headed into the knee high snow.

"How? Our tracks are gone," she said, looking to the pristine earth.

"The river," he commented, pointing to the river that laid behind the hut. "We will follow it," he said and untied her horse, holding them still as she mounted. She pulled her hood over his head as he mounted his horse and followed him towards the river, they began to follow it. She doubted him at first, wondering if he knew what he was actually doing but the further they went, the more familiar the surroundings became. "See?" he asked, pointing forward and she saw the walls of their home, she smiled.

"How could I ever doubt my wise and clever husband?" she asked and he grinned, clearly proud he had led his wife home even without a path. Their arrival was quickly made known, people had panicked when they were gone and when it began snowing, Judith was quickly out into the courtyard.

"Aethelred! You survived! I am pleased!" she exclaimed as he dismounted, Aenor rolled her eyes as she dismounted and quickly disappeared from the courtyard, ready to change.

"My lady," her thrall greeted as she entered her room and quickly began tending to her.

"My husband has the patience of a hundred saints to deal with his harpy of a mother," she seethed, the thrall remained silent. ""Pleased that he survived, if I thought her able, I would assume she set forth that storm on us!' she exclaimed, exhaling happily as her wet clothes were removed and a new dress was brought to her. "I pray she passes before I give Aethelred a child, I do not want her talons in our children," she hissed and sat down, the thrall began to undo her hair. "She shared the bed of a monk, a prince and a king, none of them the same man but she gives me chastising for not doing as she would do?" she demanded and glanced over her shoulder as knock came on the door. "Who is it?" she demanded.

"Prince Alfred," he said. Alfred knew he was below her in station and knew to show respect, something his mother sorely lacked. Aenor waved her thrall away and stood. "Come in," she issued and the door opened. The handsome, young prince entered with a slight bow of his head and then looked to the thrall. "Leave us," she instructed and the thrall bowed to both, leaving the room. "What does Prince Alfred require of his sister in law?" she asked.

"I wished only to express my happiness in your return, that you are safe," he said and Aenor rolled her eyes.

"By whose urging? Your mother?" she demanded and Alfred studied her, clearly unnerved by her words. "As I thought, tell your mother that I do not need false niceties, that I am happy where our relationship stands and expect nothing else to change," she dismissed and turned back to the plate of food on the table.

"It was not my mother who sent me," he spoke and she did not turn back, thinking momentarily.

"No? Then who?" she commanded as she turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"None but who stands in front of you now," he said and she studied him, she did not trust him. He was beneath his mother's thumb and she coached every word out of his mouth.

"And why would you care if either of us survived? If Aethelred died, it would be your head that the crown falls upon," she said, circling him and stopping in front, holding his gaze.

"That is precisly why i am glad," he said and she studied him still.

"You do not want to be king, it is only your mother that wishes that," she said, finally understanding.

"I would be pleased to enjoy my scrolls, my learning," he said and she felt her heart soften slightly, he was a son curtailed by his mother since a young age. He had no choice in the matter and every thing she had done was in her own interest, he was just a pawn.

"Then why put up with it?' she demanded, stepping closer and he moved back slightly, he was extremely nervous in her presence.

"My mother has no one else," he said.

"Your mother is no longer Queen, she has no power to make you King, Alfred," she reminded. "The only one with the right to make a king stands before you," she said, resting her hand on her stomach and he looked down to it. "So take your tail from between your legs and become the man you wish to be, do not let her guide your destiny," she urged and turned from him, taking more food from her plate.

"Perhaps I need to seek a woman as strong as my brother has found," he said and she smiled to herself. "A woman that will take on my mother as you do," he continued and her smile grew wider, she hid it before turning back to him.

"Your mother did not have a right to say what she did to me, I only reminded her that she is not without sin," she argued and shrugged. "If we are done, I would like to be alone," she said and sat at the table.

"If my brother was to die," he began and she felt her shoulders go rigid. "I would care for you," he said quietly and she looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment.

"Thank you," she said and Alfred inclined his head, leaving the room. She continued to eat her food, trying to argue with her feeling sorry for Alfred but she could not help, Judith was a controlling woman that was a Christian hypocrite.


	7. Chapter 7

Aenor gazed at Judith, she sat with such conviction, pride and nobility, as though her flaws had all been forgiven by God himself. She did not trust the old Queen and no matter how many times Aethelred tried to comfort her, assure her that Judith meant no harm, she did not believe it. Alfred's words had not sat well with Aenor, there was a forboding in them, as though he knew of his mother's plans and was making his stake now. She had instructed her thrall to follow Judith, keep out of sight but watch what she did. The thrall reported that she went to market, then to the wilderness to pick flowers and Aenor did not trust this, the Queen had thralls to do that dirty work. 

"You stare at my mother much longer and she will think you try to kill her with your thoughts," Aethelred whispered in her ear and she smiled, swirling her wine.

"Perhaps I do," she murmured and Aethelred could not help the smile on his face, he shook his head as he returned to his bread.

"You have wicked thoughts," he murmured and she leaned into him.

"Perhaps I should ask for penance later?" she asked and she saw the pink rush through his skin, he readjusted himself in his seat. Aenor knew the words that would excite Aethelred, bring him back to her bed and give her a child, securing her place on the throne. If they did not have a child within the year, she was sure Judith would start using that against her and try to marry Aethelred to another woman. 

"Your tongue is sharp and will be punished," he assured and she smiled into her cup, it would be a long night of pleasure. Her eyes returned to Judith, she now stared at Aenor and the two women held each other's gaze before Judith left the table. Aenor knew she had planned something but she could not figure out what just yet.

\--------

Aethelred had been true to his word, joining her in her chamber and punishing her for her sinful thoughts. He had gone though, seeking the company of advisors and she could not sleep, she wandered into the gardens she so loved. She studied the perfectly pure white rose that the moonlight played on and brought it to her nose, inhaling happily.

"A rose among roses," Alfred's voice came and Aenor opened her eyes, turning to face him.

"Prince Alfred, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, bringing her cloak higher upon her shoulders as she realized her nudity would be revealed and Alfred gazed at her, clearly caught off guard by the sight of her bare shoulder. 

"I was walking to my studies and noticed you in the garden, I only wanted to be sure you were all right?" he asked and she nodded, standing with the cloak tightly wrapped around her.

"I am, only needed a bit of fresh air," she said. "I will return to my room now," she stated as she moved through the garden into the hall and past Alfred. 

"Does your husband know you walk so brazenly with so very little clothing through the gardens? For all to see?" he asked and she stopped, pausing for a moment. She turned to face him and laughed.

"Why does he need to know?" she asked. "He does not care what I do for he trusts me and knows I am not a whore," she assured and Alfred inclined his head.

"I would never make an assumption such as that, my beloved sister," he assured and she shook her head.

"Your mother has trained you so well, Alfred, that you do not even realize when you are bending to her will," she murmured and closed the gap between them, Alfred's eyes widened slightly. "Do not hide behind your mother's skirts all your life, Alfred, there are many things you will miss out on," she stated. "The scent of a woman, the touch," she murmured and rested her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes. "The kiss and so much more, make your own path, sweet Alfred," she whispered and kissed his forehead before returning to her room, feeling his eyes on her back. 

\----------

"My brother seems to have developed an unusual liking to you," Aethelred said early in the morning, he had returned later to have her once more and then slept until the daylight broke into the chamber. 

"Alfred is confused, he has been controlled by your mother his entire life and does not know what to do now that another woman is in his life," she responded and Aethelred kissed her knuckles.

"I do not think prancing around nude beneath your cloak gives him much help," he said and she laughed.

"You know about this?" she asked and he smiled.

"My mother would not let me hear the end of it, her precious Alfred tarnished by such a viper of a woman," he said and clucked his tongue, Aenor rolled her eyes. "Did you wish for him to find you?" he asked, rolling on his elbow and gazing down at her.

"No, I wished to have some fresh air and it was he who approached me," she dismissed and kissed him tenderly, he deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers down her body. "I do not think he knew what to do when he realized," she teased and Aethelred smiled.

"I do not think so, he has always been such a good Christian boy and no thought of what laid between a woman's thighs has entered his mind, my mother has deluded it instead with readings, with Christ," he stated and kissed her collarbone, she sighed happily. "I have tried to untangle him from her grip but he would not listen, he would not accept the touch of a woman," he said.

"You have tried?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I have, I provided the finest woman in our land but he ran from his rooms, panicked." he said. "My mother beat me for this, for trying to corrupt her precious Alfred," he muttered falling on his back.

"And your father?" she asked. His father had died from a bee sting, that which Aenor always questioned, but she knew the stories of him, Aethelred often reminded her of him.

"He shook my hand," he said with a grin and Aenor laughed.

"I would have liked to meet your father," she sighed and Aethelred kissed her bare shoulder.

"He would have liked you," he promised and rose. "I must go but I ask that you do not entice my poor brother any further, he may just die from embarassment," he pleaded and she laughed, he grinned at her as he tied his pants. He leaned down to kiss her and slid his shirt over his head, disappearing from the room. Aenor remained in bed, a smile on her face and thinking of Alfred's expression the night before when she had touched him, it was as though the breath was taken from his lungs. She enjoyed the thought of Aethelred having a woman visit him in his room and how quickly he must have run.


	8. Chapter 8

Aethelred was to see the Heathen Army off, Aenor had skirted Ubbe's attentions and was relieved she would not be forced to do it any longer, it had been tiring. She was called to Aethelred's side, told he was waiting for her in the courtyard and her thrall rushed to put her cloak on as she marched through the hall, breaking into the cold air. Aethelred looked back, a smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back.

"You look beautiful," he complimented and kissed her tenderly before he motioned to the pair of horses. They mounted and rode out from the walls, being greeted by the preparing army. Aethelred dismounted and reached up, helping his wife down. "Do not leave my side," he whispered in her ear and guided her towards Bjorn. "Prince Bjorn!" he announced and Bjorn stood, his hard gaze on them.

"King Aethelred," he greeted and Aenor felt Ubbe's gaze before she saw him, she did not meet it. Instead she kept herself as close to Aethelred's warmth and protection as possible.

"I've come to wish you a safe journey and hope that our alliance will be shared for many years," he said, putting his hand out and Bjorn, after a moment, he grasped it.

"As long as you keep your end of the alliance, it will," Bjorn assured and Aethelred smiled but Aenor could see the discomfort in his stature. 

"May God bless your journey," he said and Bjorn smiled tightly at him, clearly disliking the blessing. Aethelred shook the other brothers' hands and then returned to Aenor. They mounted their horses and rode back to the walls. Aenor breathed a sigh of relief as she left Ubbe's line of sight but inwardly groaned as Judith was awaiting their return.

"You rode out there with no guard!" she exclaimed and Aenor heard Aethelred sigh heavily as he dismounted.

"Yes, mother, I know how to handle myself with a sword," he discounted.

"A sword? One sword against how many?" she demanded as she followed him inside and Aenor followed behind with a roll of her eyes. "It was careless and reckless!" she exclaimed and then turned on Aenor. "You should have advised him better!" she chastised and Aenor laughed.

"Forgive me, Queen Mother but advising my husband is like advising the wind, it still blows whichever way it wants," she said, a shrug of her shoulders brought her cloak down and into the awaiting thrall's hands. She saw from Aethelred's profile he smile but quickly hid it as they continued forward.

"What if you had been killed?" Judith cried out, stopping in place and Aethelred turned to her, Aenor watched holding her breath.

"Then you would have the son you want on the throne, mother," he answered coldly and left both women standing in the hall, Judith shocked. She looked to Aenor and Aenor held her gaze.

"You have turned him against me," she snarled and Aenor laughed.

"Turned him against you? No, Queen mother, he was turning against you far before I arrived, perhaps you should have loved both sons equally and not chosen then one that groveled at your feet," she said and stepped closer. "Is it not a mother's job to raise their children to be wiser then them, braver than them and stronger than them? Would it not stand to reason then that you should take pride in how strong willed, courageous and intelligent your eldest is?" she asked and Judith's eyes narrowed. "I think you will find, if you start paying attention, Aethelred is a far better king than Alfred could be because Aethelred wants to be king, your youngest has no interest in it," she dismissed, her eyes rising to Alfred who appeared behind his mother and Judith looked over her shoulder.

"Alfred?" she asked and Aenor dismissed herself, returning to her chambers. She had given Alfred the opportunity to discuss this with his mother, to bring up what he truly wanted and she hoped he would do so, that he wouldn't cower before her like always.


	9. Chapter 9

As a child, the shadows had always scared her, how they played on the wall and never represented what they truly were. Walking now in the hall, the shadows that stood just beyond the torch lights did nothing to calm her and she did her best to not be scared by them, her room seemed a long distance away. 

"You should not have said that to my mother," Alfred's voice came from the shadows, causing Aenor to start and she quickly looked, he emerged from them.

"Did I not speak the truth?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"Perhaps but it was not your truth to speak, sister," he reminded and stood before her. Alfred and her matched heights but there was something in his eyes that she had not seen before, a strength she did not know he had. 

"I only spoke what needed to be said but that which you always feared saying," she explained and he fell quiet. His quiet is what unnerved her, Aethelred spoke his thoughts and without caution, Alfred was a man of thought. 

"Why? How does it effect you?" he asked, there was not anger in his voice but curiosity.

"You are my brother in law, I care for you," she offered and Alfred smiled. 

"Do you?" he asked. "Even though I am a dog begging at my mother's skirts?" he asked.

"Alfred, I never said that," she dismissed and began to walk away, he grabbed her elbow. 

"You do not say it so much but it is in the way you address me, the way you look at me, the way you ignore me," he said and she quickly felt uncomfortable in his grip. "You think my brother stronger than me, braver than me and smarter than me, you think of me as just a little boy too afraid of his mother to speak his mind," he continued.

"Have you proven any different?" she asked, Alfred smiled.

"Perhaps not but you do not know my mother as well, she is not one to be struck between the eyes," he said. "She is always planning, always with her spies and her control," he said, releasing her arm and a look of frustration washed over his face. "My father was more Christian than her, he tried to love me though he knew I did not come from his loins," he said and began pacing, his arms clasped behind his back. "But my mother, she is the reason there is such a divide between my brother and I, she is the reason he does not trust me, why you do not trust me," he concluded, turning back to her.

"Then change that, Alfred, you are now a man and you should not be bowing to someone who legally has no control over you," she encouraged. "Do you not want a life of your own? One you have carved out yourself?" she questioned. "Aethelred has taken the burden of the crown from your shoulders and you are not expected to rule, you can do whatever pleases you," she reminded. 

"My mother would never allow it," he argued and she laughed.

"Allow it? What would she do, Alfred? She cannot have you killed, she cannot punish you, you are Prince!" she exclaimed and Alfred stared at her, as though her words enlightened him to things he had never thought of. "Leave these walls, explore the world if you wish, do not be tied down to somewhere you have no reason to stay," she offered. 

"Go where?" he asked and she shrugged.

"See the parts of the world you have not seen, that you would not see if you did not take this chance," she urged and Alfred's gaze wandered into the distance, staring in silence. Aenor moved closer and placed a hand against his cheek, his eyes quickly returned to her. "Find a woman that is as intelligent as you, as curious as you and marry her," she said. "Aethelred would not hold any of it against you, he would be pleased to see his youngest brother free and living his life without the bindings of his mother," she said and removed her hand, continuing to her rooms. 

"You took long," Aethelred said, startling her and she smiled as she shut the door.

"Husband, I did not think you would be joining me tonight," she said.

"What better way to celebrate an alliance then between the legs of my beloved?" he asked and Aenor laughed as she undressed, noticing he wore no shirt, she assumed very little was worn beneath the blanket as well. "So tell me, what kept you from me?" he asked as she climbed over the bed and buried herself under the covers, hugging against his warm flesh. 

"Your brother," she said and Aethelred laughed.

"My brother? What could that virgin boy do to keep you from me?" he asked.

"I was telling him he should not cower so lowly to your mother, he should seek his own way," she explained.

"You will cause fights between them," he warned, his fingers trailing down her naked back and she shivered at his touch.

"If it allows him the freedom to be himself, I think it will be worth it," she murmured, kissing his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Aenor had noticed small signs through the next weeks, nausea, food aversion and fatigue. She hesitated to believe it could be anything but soon it was undeniable. She had it confirmed before announcing it to Aethelred and waited until she had the chance to make it memorable. She laid in bed, he had promised her to join her that night and her patience was growing thin. At last the door creaked open, Aethelred entered and smiled seeing her.

"I am always amazed at how you will wait hours for me," he stated as he shut the door, removing his shirt and she admired his muscles, his broad shoulders.

"I love you," she reminded as he crawled on the bed and hung over her, pressing his lips to hers.

"Many women love their husbands but none are as patient as you," he whispered, his lips buried in her neck and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Aethelred," she beckoned, pushing on his shoulders and he moved back, looking at her confused. "I am with child," she said, a smile on her face and his eyebrows flew upwards, a smile on his lips.

"You are sure?" he asked and she nodded, he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around him. "God has finally blessed us," he murmured and kissed down her neck, down her chest. He moved his lips between her breasts and to her stomach where he pressed a loving kiss against her skin. "I am a lucky man," he breathed and rested his ear against her stomach, she stroked his hair.

\------------

Aenor asked Aethelred to not share with his mother, to wait until she had begun to show and it could be kept secret no longer. She did not wish to have Judith's ever watching eyes on her, her snide words of wisdom and fake act of care.

She slept earlier than usual, Aethelred did not come to her bed as often because he would often show only to find her fast asleep, deep in dreams. She was sure Judith would catch on without either telling her but for the time being, she wished to focus on her happy family.

Aenor's eyes opened one night, a knock had come on the door and she blinked her eyes, trying to figure if it was in her dreams. The knock came again and she rose at last, wrapping her robe around her.

"Enter!" she called and the door pushed open, her thrall burst through with a quick bow.

"My lady, I am sorry to wake you but it is Aethelred," she began and Aenor felt her heart stop. "He has been poisoned!" she exclaimed and Aenor shook her head, breathless.

"By who? How do you know?" she demanded.

"I followed Lady Judith as you asked and watched through a hole in the wall as Aethelred supped with her," she began. "He drank from his wine and then in a few moments, collapsed," she said, tears filling her eyes and Aenor pushed past her, marching down the hall. She burst into Judith's private room, startling her and her thrall who hung over Aethelred's body. 

"What have you done!" Aenor screamed, pushing them aside and gazing down at her husband, dead.

"I do not know what happened!" Judith cried out and Aenor was quick to her feet, sending Judith stumbling backwards.

"You do not know what happened? You poisoned him!' she shouted. "You have poisoned your king! Guards!" Aenor screamed, the doors opened and two guards rushed in. "Arrest her, she has killed your king!" Aenor demanded and the guards looked to her then to Judith. They moved grabbing her arms and held her as she squirmed.

"You cannot arrest me! You cannot prove it was me!" Judith yelled.

"Oh I will find a way and I will make sure you rot in prison for this," she warned, stepping closer to Judith. "Take her away," Aenor demanded and returned to Aethelred, gone from her now.

\----

Alfred found Aenor later in her room, the room she once shared so much joy with Aethelred and he entered quietly, the thrall left the room.

"My sister," he said softly and she looked at him, her eyes puffy from crying. "I am sorry for the death of your husband, my beloved brother," he spoke and Aenor shook her head, gazing at the ceiling.

"It was your harpy of a mother that caused this, I told Aethelred she should be sent away to a convent but he was too soft hearted," she murmured and Alfred remain still, his eyes on her. "Tell me now, Alfred, you are king," she said and looked at him. "What will you do with the widow of your brother's wife, carrying his unborn child?" she asked and Alfred's eyes widened.

"You are with child?" he asked "Did my brother know?" he questioned.

"We celebrated together, we did not tell your mother for obvious reasons," she said and shook her head, a hand rested on her stomach. "Now all that is sorrow, all that joy, tears," she sighed and shook her head. "I do not think I can cry anymore, I do not have the tears in me," she stated. "So what am I to do?" she asked, her eyes returning to Alfred.

"I have promised you and I still promise you, I will protect you," he assured and she smiled.

"It is a kind thought, Alfred but am I to be just the sad, widow of Aethelred? Raising a son who has no inheritance?" she asked.

"Though your child is unborn, if it is to be a male, he will still hold the lineage," Alfred spoke. "I will only rule until he is of age," he explained, stepping closer.

"So I am to raise a son that will be king," she said as she sat up.

"Does this please you?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It eases the pain for a moment," she said and Alfred swiftly crossed the room, sitting beside her.

"Tell me what else can I do to ease your pain?" he asked and she looked as he took her hand, his was soft compared to Aethelred's battle hardened.

"See that your brother receives justice, eye for an eye," she spoke and Alfred held her gaze, she could tell this bothered him. To think his own mother had murdered his brother and he could lose both so quickly. "I know it is not easy, Alfred but you must do it," she said, resting a hand on his cheek. "If not for Aethelred alone, for your unborn nephew," she said and rested a hand on her stomach, he looked to it.

"I will," he agreed with a firm nod of his head and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Alfred, you will put Aethelred's soul at peace," she assured and Alfred smiled at her but his gaze did not waver. Quickly he pushed his lips upon hers and she shirked backwards, stunned.

"I am...I am sorry," he muttered, shaking his head and stood as he backed away. "I am sorry," he whispered once more before disappearing from the room and Aenor stared after him, thoroughly stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

Aenor draped herself in black, mourning her beloved Aethelred and news of her pregnancy filtered through court, many pitied her. She did not want their pity, she wanted their support and for them to know who had caused her husband's death. Judith was locked away in her chambers under the guard's watch and though Aenor considered it too kind for her, she knew it was all she could ask of Alfred. Alfred had not seen her since he had kissed her, she wished to speak to him and tell him she did not judge him for it. He was young, it was a simple crush and it would pass. He kept himself busy, taking power and it was known that if Aenor gave birth to a son, he would be regent until the boy came of age. 

\------

Aenor could not ride as she once did, instead she took to walking where her and Aethelred once wandered. It was as though Aethelred shadowed her footsteps, she heard his voice in the night, felt his touch as she woke in the morning and as her child began to stir, she felt him with her. Alfred had spoken to Aenor at last after weeks, he told her he regretted kissing her and that he had taken advantage of her broken heart. 

"Alfred, I am not mad with you," she promised as they sat in her chamber. "I knew it was not meant to be anything more then a crush and I am flattered," she assured and he smiled at her. 

"My protection remains, I will not let harm come to you," He assured and she nodded. "You are my brother's beloved and I do not want you to think just because he is gone, I will not care for you," he explained.

"Thank you, Alfred, you are kind," she responded and kissed his cheek once more. They had become friends, closer then before and Alfred took counsel with her. Aenor was lonely at night, she'd often reach over and find it cold, bringing tears to her eyes. She spent time each day at Aethelred's tomb, talking to him of how his child moved, her hopes for their child and her regret he was not there to see them. 

\----

On the 3rd of July, Aenor went into labor. The pains were intense, as they grew she found it harder to breathe and was helped by thralls to the bed, the midwife at the head. Alfred was notified, he instructed for updates to be given to him on the regular and to be told when the child was born. 

Aenor struggled for six hours through the night, her thrall keeping her forehead wet with a cool cloth but Aenor had none to encourage her, she was birthing for the first time alone. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine Aethelred at her side, holding her hand and telling her how good she was doing, how strong she was. 

In the early morning hours, the cry of the child came at last and Aenor shouted in relief, falling back in the pillows. 

"What is it?" she asked, her thrall wiping at her head and the midwife lifted the swaddled baby to its mother, a smile on her face.

"You have a healthy son, my Queen," she said and Aenor smiled, feeling tears falling. 

"Let me hold him," she demanded and the midwife brought the baby over, resting him in Aenor's arms. "Tell Alfred," she said as she stared at her son and her thrall bowed her head, departing the room.

Alfred was roused from his sleep and told of the birth of his nephew. He rose from bed, throwing on a robe and quickly made his way to Aenor's room, being let in. Aenor looked up and smiled at him.

"Come, come see your brother's son," she urged and he moved towards her, staring down at the healthy looking child. 

"He is beautiful, Aenor," he breathed. "Aethelred would be proud," he murmured and Aenor grasped his hand, they stared at the child with tears in their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred had passed judgement on his mother after much prayer and reflection, as well as consul with his advisors. They told him his mother had committed regicide and needed to be made an example of or he himself would be in danger. Alfred came to Aenor's room once or twice during this time, visiting with her as well as his nephew.

Aenor stood now, her son Cenric in her arms and watched as Judith was brought forth, in chains. She still held her head high though Aenor was sure it was for show and when Judith's eyes landed on her, Aenor did the same. Judith's eyes lowered to the baby in her arms, her own grandson and Aenor prayed she would never live to hold him.

"Queen Dowager Judith," Alfred began and Judith looked to him.

"Son," she responded and Alfred paused, Aenor prayed God would give him the chance.

"You are brought here on charges of regicide against King Aethelred, that you poisoned him," he stated. "Do you wish to say anything before your judgement is read?" he asked and Aenor waited.

"No," she said. "The crimes brought against me are true and I will not deny them," she continued and Aenor heard herself gasp. "But I did not do it for my own gain, I did it for yours Alfred, everything I have done was for your gain," she asserted and Alfred stared at her, silently. Aenor wondered if Judith's words were swaying him in the least, she prayed he would not be moved by them and waited impatiently for his response.

"These actions you say were taken on my behalf, I did not ask for them and I would not have asked for them," he began. "I loved my brother as I love myself and I mourn his death daily, I mourn he did not see his son born, that his wife is now a widow," he continued and leaned forward, it was clear now he was angered. "You have always been greedy, mother, you have always been conniving and I pray God will find a way to forgive you, I do not know if I will," he said and leaned back in his seat. "You will be sent to a convent where you will live out your days learning humbleness and how to live without pride," he ordered and waved his hand, the guards quickly descended upon her. She was led out screaming she had done it all for Alfred, for the crown that laid now upon his head but Alfred did not look to her, instead his eyes were on Aenor. He rose from his throne and moved towards her, he placed a hand on her cheek. "This was not the punishment you sought but it is better to forgive then hold onto the anger, it only hurts you," he said. 

"But what now becomes of us?" she asked, Cenric in her arms and Alfred looked to the quiet infant, happy to be in his mother's warm arms.

"You will stay here, you will be afforded all the same luxuries you had as Queen," he explained and she nodded. "I care for you, Aenor, you are my brother's wife and I will make sure no harm comes to you," he vowed and she smiled. He had all ready done as she asked, brought justice to her husband's death and she knew he meant the words he spoke.

========

Aenor had left Cenric in the loving care of his nurse, a woman that had been put in charge of raising both Aethelred as well as Alfred. She rode out of the walls and returned to the hallow ground she once rode with her husband. The trees were draped in snow, the sky a pure white and the black shadow of birds laid against it as they glided on the gentle wind. She inhaled deeply, the cold air injecting sharply in her lungs but it enlivened her, woke her from the mundane life of the kingdom.

A crack came from the woods, Aenor looked quickly and stared as a large buck appeared from the forest, his large rack of antlers proudly upon his head. He would lose them soon, his body would seek to keep his stores of calcium for his well being but now, he was majestic. The clouds of breath formed from his nostrils, his eyes steadily on her and she stared in absolute wonder. He lowered his head at last, nibbling on the remnants of dead grass and she stared at him, he was so close to her. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, narrowly missing him and he lurched off into a leap, disappearing back into the forest. Aenor looked over her shoulder in the direction of the arrow and saw the last man on earth she ever wanted to see again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello Queen Aenor," he greeted, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. He had caught her off guard and he knew he had, she turned her horse to face him.

"Why are you here," she demanded and he pushed his horse forward, stopping when he was in front of her.

"My brothers and I come to pay honor to King Aethelred," He explained with a simple shrug and she narrowed her eyes.

"What honor do you have to give to him?" she demanded and Ubbe smiled widely.

"You are a spitfire, aren't you?" he demanded and she straightened her shoulders. "Are you telling me the new King Alfred will not honor our alliance and friendship?" He asked.

"King Alfred will do what is expected but it does not mean you need to be here," she stated.

"What have I done to upset the Queen so much?" Ubbe asked and Aenor laughed coldly.

"You have stepped over your boundaries far too many times," she stated.

"Once!" he exclaimed.

"And that was too many," she said. "Where are your brothers?" she asked.

"They will be here, I rode ahead," He said.

"Why?" she asked and he smiled again.

"I think that's obvious," he chided and she felt her neck grow warm, he was clearly implying he had been impatient to see her.

"When you regroup with your brothers, King Alfred will be happy to receive you," she said and pushed her horse into a trot, anxious to rid of him.

"And what of the Queen?" he called after and she shook her head.

"She will be ready to see you off!" she shouted over her shoulder and continued, she must warn Alfred.

\------------

Alfred had been caught off guard, unprepared to greet the Great Heathen Army and unsure if they had the room to house them.

"You must be cordial," Aenor warned and Alfred nodded as they ate together. "But be firm, Alfred, do not let them see you for the first time as a weak king, they will think of you the same forevermore," she said and Alfred nodded again.

"Yes, I agree," he said. "What of you? Are you worried?" he asked and her eyes rose to his.

"Worried?" she asked.

"It was clear the intentions of Ubbe," he clarified and she sighed.

"I will be honest, I do fear his arrival but I will stay out of his line of sight, keep to my chambers until you need me," she promised.

"Come to me if he makes you uncomfortable, an alliance must work both ways and if he shows disrespect to our queen then he is not honoring it," he stressed.

"Thank you, Alfred," she said and he smiled at her. Alfred had grown tremendously in the past few months, receiving the crown at such a young age had forced him to. He had only ever been kind to her, devoted to her almost and many whispered that if she allowed him, he would romance her as well. Aenor did not see it this way, Alfred was Aethelred's younger brother and he was doing right by him, caring for his widow, his son.

\-------

The Great Heathen Army did not arrive, instead it was only the sons of Ragnar and Aenor was grateful for that. She buried herself in her chambers with Cenric and let Alfred handle the brothers.

It was late in the night, Cenric asleep and most of the others as well. Aenor crept from her room and went to her beloved garden, though it not in bloom. She still found solace here and would go to reflect on her time with Aethelred, imagining him seated beside her. She would tell him of their son, his brother's ability as king and how she missed him the most in the quiet of night.

"Queen Aenor, again we meet in the gardens," a voice came and Aenor closed her eyes for a moment.

"Prince Ubbe, again you disturb my peace," she stated and turned, gazing at him. He stepped into the garden, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You are unkind to me, why?" he asked.

"You take what is not yours," she replied.

"Take? I have done not taken anything from you," he answered.

"Not for lack of trying," she corrected and he smiled, clearly amused by her banter. "Is there something you need?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"No, at least nothing that is going to be given to me tonight," he said and she shook her head.

"You are persistent," she complimented and he smiled.

"Do you enjoy persistence in your men?" he asked.

"Prince Ubbe, my husband is not dead a full year and you are all ready making your move," she said and Ubbe smiled again.

"You are a beautiful woman, I doubt I will be the last," he said and she rolled her eyes, Ubbe stepped closer. "You roll your eyes at me but tell me," he said and put his hands on her hips, putting his face beside her so his lips were inches from her ear. "Do my words upset you as much as you pretend or are you upset at how much you enjoy my words?" he whispered and she could not lie, there was a slight excitement that ran through her. Aethelred had been a virile lover but Ubbe had a sense of wildness about him, a sense of unknown.

"Prince Ubbe, I suggest you remove yourself from my person and I will be on my way," she said firmly and after a brief moment, he stepped back with a smile on his face. She quickly sidestepped him and returned to her chambers, disappointed in herself. She had let Ubbe get to her, her loneliness and her sadness. She closed her door, checking on the sleeping Cenric and then falling into bed. She closed her eyes and Aethelred came rushing to her, she could see him lying beside her. His smile, the way he would gaze at her as she was the most beautiful thing and reach out, stroking her face with his knuckles. She felt the tear roll from the corner of her eye and wiped it away angrily, she wanted it to go away. She wanted her life back, her husband and the way things were before.

=====

She rode out early morning, leaving Cenric to his nurse and trying to escape the memories, they seemed to follow her around like the shadows. She came to the woods, dismounted and disappeared into it. She walked the path, weaving through the woods and soon memories returned, the trees seemed familiar. She quickened her pace and soon, up ahead was the hunter shelter. She stared at it for a moment, almost imagining Aethelred stepping out of it, catching sight of her and the smile on his face but when she blinked, he was gone. She moved towards it and ducked inside, sitting on the ground. She laid back, embracing the cold and hard dirt as she stared up at the cracks in the roof, staring at the sky.

She sat up hearing footsteps, who followed her? She waited, maybe she was being delusional, maybe someone was just walking and would pass by. They neared the shelter and after a moment, Alfred appeared in the doorway.

"Alfred?" she asked, confused and he looked around before entering.

"I saw you ride out, you looked upset," he said and sat across from her, crossing his legs, resting his elbows on his knees. "Are you?" he asked and she studied him. His blue eyes remained on her, anticipating her reply and she lowered her eyes, she didn't want to let him in. She didn't want to speak the words she had kept inside, they would only bring tears and she was tired of crying. Alfred moved quickly, a hand against her cheek and she looked up, gazing at him."What is it?" he asked, it was there in that moment Aenor suddenly realized how deeply Alfred cared for her. She moved forward, wanting the loneliness to go away, wanting the coldness in her heart to leave. She pressed her lips against his, he sat stunned for a moment but swiftly deepend the kiss, wrapping his arm around her as he pulled her close. "Aenor," he began but she shook her head, lowering him to the ground. She unfastened his breeches and he stared as she arranged herself on top of him, pushing his cock inside her. She looked at him, his eyes closed and he made a sharp intake of breath. She stared as she paced on top of him, the pleasure that rippled through his face and the way his fingers gripped her hips, the way he moaned her name. She didn't know his ticks though, she couldn't tell when he was reaching climax and fell back after he released inside her, lying beside him. She pushed her skirts down and looked over at him, suddenly regretting it. She had taken advantage of the situation, of him and assumed he had wanted it.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," she spoke and he opened his eyes, he looked at her.

"What are you apologizing for, Aenor?" he asked and she shook her head, her eyes returning to the sky.

"For taking advantage of you, to ease my pain," she murmured and felt the tear run down her cheek again, he wiped it away this time. She looked at him and he kissed her tenderly.

"You did not take advantage of me, I've wanted this since the day you married my brother," he spoke and it was clear he was telling the truth. "I wanted to kiss you, to love you and to protect you but you were happy, he made you happy," he said. "And that was all I cared about," he replied.

"But isn't it wrong of us? For brother to lie with his brother's wife?" she asked. " _If a man takes his brother's wife, it is impurity. He has uncovered his brother's nakedness; they shall be childless."_ she recited and Alfred smiled, appreciating her memory of the Bible. He kissed her softly.

" _Then Judah said to Onan, “Go in to your brother's wife and perform the duty of a brother-in-law to her, and raise up offspring for your brother.”_ he recited and for a moment Aenor stared at him, trying to decipher what they were doing. She seemed to push it away as she pressed her lips against his and he wrapped his arm around her.

"This won't be more than what happens here," she said as she pulled back and Alfred gazed at her. "It can't be, I am Queen Dowager and you are King, they must be kept separate," she said.

"No, I can't lose you," he murmured and she smiled, stroking his lips.

"Alfred, you will not lose me, I am yours as you are mine and we will be together until the end, even if only as in laws," she assured and kissed him once more before rising to her feet, he stared at her. "Tell me, was I your first?" she questioned and he nodded slowly, she crouched before him for a moment. "Then I hope that it was something memorable because it was for me," she said and kissed him once more before departing, she had to leave. If she stayed, she would commit further sin and she would not do that to him, he had the chance to be a great King. She would only sully that and she knew she would not find happiness with him, he was too many memories of Aethelred. She traced her steps back to where her horse waited and mounted, continuing her ride.

===========

She sat at the table that night, Alfred at the head and carrying on conversation with Bjorn, Hvitserk. Ubbe listened with rapt attention but his eyes would divert to her, she would not remove his gaze. Laying with Alfred had closed the door to her life with Aethelred and she was ready to move on, to bring to her life new adventure. Ubbe promised adventure without commitment and that's what she wanted now, she wanted freedom.

She found him later in the hall, speaking with one of the Saxons that lingered and his eyes looked up as she appeared, quickly making his excuses.

"Queen Aenor," he said, a respectful dip of his head and she smiled at him, she was prepared to take control.

"Prince Ubbe, you trail my footsteps like my well trained dog," she spoke and moved closer to him. "Is that what you are? My good little pup?" she asked, running her fingertips over his bearded cheek and it was easy to see he was was hers, she had him in the palm of her hand. "What is it that you want with me? Hm?" she asked and ran her fingers down his arm then back up again. "Do you wish only to share my bed? To see what flowers beneath these skirts that kept the King of Wessex so entertained and devoted?" she asked and Ubbe tried to gather himself.

"If that is what the Queen desired," he spoke at last and she smiled, she pressed her lips to his.

"Oh that is exactly what the Queen desires," she agreed and he dropped his cup of wine to the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist. They burst into a room nearby, unsure of where but it had a bed and she was laid back over it, Ubbe quick to undo his pants. "So quick to pleasure, Ubbe? Do you not see to your woman's needs?" she asked and Ubbe stopped, caught off guard

"What is it that my woman needs?" he asked and she smiled, undoing her dress. She stood as she let it slide from her shoulders and she watched as his eyes took in her fully naked form. Her breasts had grown with the pregnancy, still filled with milk as she was breastfeeding and her hips had widened as well, giving her a curvier look. She took his hand and rested it on her breast as he stared in her eyes.

"Tell me, Prince Ubbe, do I please you?" she asked. "You have seen your share of maidens I am sure, do I please you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Greatly," he agreed and she smiled, closing the distance between them. She kissed him once more and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her into him. His lips trailed down her neck and she closed her eyes, allowing him to take over. She wanted him to have her, take her and use her, make her feel beautiful again.

==============

She slipped out of the room, glancing once more at a sleeping Ubbe and smiled at herself. He had been as wild a lover as she had thought and she would return for more if it would not make her a whore. She crept down the hall and entered her own chamber, closing the door quietly. She stopped short seeing Alfred seated at her table, wine and pitcher present.

"Queen Dowager, where have you been?" he asked, taking in her unkempt hair and she stood insecurely in his gaze.

"I..." she began and Alfred shook his head as he stood, stopping her from speaking.

"I thought you did not wish to have his attentions?" he asked. "I did not realize my brother's wife was such a whore," he said, anger tinged in his tone.

"Alfred, it is not like that," she assured and he stared at her for a moment.

"No? In one day you share the bed of two men, how is it then, dear sister?" he asked and she cast her eyes to the side, he was right. "I would give you everything you wanted, I would make you a Queen again and keep you happy for all the days of your life but you choose him," he said, pointing to the door to implicate Ubbe. "You choose a heathen that has killed many of our own people and who your own husband detested," he stated. "I could make you as happy as he could, why did you choose him?" he demanded, his voice raising and Aenor's eyes moved to his.

"It was not like that, Alfred," she said with a shake of her head. "You were comfort, you were peace for my soul," she began and he laughed.

"I was boring then? I bored you and so you had to seek someone a little more wild?" he asked and she suddenly didn't understand how she got into this position, she never should've done any of what happened that day.

"Alfred, I didn't know that you felt so intensely for me," she began.

"No? When I told you that from the moment you married my brother, I wanted you, I wanted to kiss you? Touch you? That when you arrived in Wessex, I wanted you for my own!" he exclaimed. "There was no one else but you, Aenor!" he shouted and her eyebrows flew up, surprised by his passion. "I never took another because it was you I wanted to give my purity to, the one thing I could only give once and you were the only one," he said and she stared at him, surprised to see the tears in the corner of his eyes. "I wanted you, Aenor, you were the only one," he murmured and shook his head, angry with himself.

"Alfred," she began but he backed away from her, putting the cup back on the table.

"No, no, it's fine Aenor," he dismissed and stormed from the room, leaving her speechless. She had never once imagined his feelings had run so deep, that he had dreamed of her and imagined her the way she had Aethelred. She fell into her chair and filled Alfred's cup with wine, downing it in one swig.

\------------------

She made a late appearance the next morning, Cenric had been fed and she was hungry. Alfred was not to be seen and neither Ubbe, she sat at the table. She began to eat and keeping watch for sign of either of them.

"Queen Dowager," a voice came and she looked up, a servant stood before her.

"Yes?" she asked, swallowing her bread.

"The King has asked me to remove your things" she stated and she stared at her.

"What? He's banishing me?" she asked and the woman looked at her confused.

"No, my lady, he is moving your chambers," she declared.

"My chambers? Where am I to go now?" she asked and the servant looked nervous, as though she had assumed this had been discussed.

"Closer to his," she said and Aenor gazed at her.

"I don't," she began and looked over to the doorway, Alfred had just entered.

"He says it is for your safety, my lady," she offered and it made sense then to Aenor. He wished to keep her close to avoid her returning to Ubbe's bed and it angered her. She rose from her seat and marched towards Alfred, he looked up startled by her approach.

"Alfred, may I speak to you?" she demanded and Alfred after a moment nodded, leading her into the empty hall. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You think moving me closer to your chambers will prevent me from seeking out Ubbe? That you can control me?" she asked and he shook his head. "Don't deny it, Alfred, it's plain as day and I do not appreciate it. I am wife to no one and as such I will not be under any man's control, my only responsibility to this kingdom is to raise it's future king," she warned. "Other than that, my business is not yours," she vowed and pushed past him, he grabbed her arm.

"You will not walk away from me," he warned and she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I will walk away from whoever I wish," she retorted and he grabbed both her arms this time, shoving his lips on hers. She pushed against him but he was stronger than she thought.

"Stay wherever you wish, Aenor," he breathed as he parted. "Stay in your chambers, stay in Ubbe's but do not leave me," he said.

"Alfred, I am not the one you seek, I am not who you've made me out to be," she promised and he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What does he give you that I do not?" he asked and she leaned her forehead against his, feeling sorry for him. She had not meant to break his heart, to cause this strife between them and she realized moving her closer was an attempt to not lose her.

"He gives me nothing you do not, Alfred and I am not choosing him over you," she promised."I am choosing neither at this moment," she said.

"I need you, Aenor, I need you to share my bed again and feel your touch, your kiss," he whispered and she kissed him tenderly. "I will not ask anything of you, I will not look to marry you, I will not look to keep you in my bed but just please," he said. "Let me have a piece of you for my own," he murmured and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her close to him. They had been in it together since the beginning, the tragedy, the joys and the emptiness in the aftermath, they shared a bond.

"Come with me," she said softly, sliding her hand in his and she led him to the chambers he had set up for her. She laid on the bed and pulled him in with her, wrapping her arms around him. "You were given great responsibility without warning, forced to take a crown while you were still grieving the loss of your brother, your mother," she said. "You have carried it bravely and I am sorry I only added to that confusion," she whispered, stroking his hair and kissed his head.

"You've been the only steady thing in my life for many years, Aenor and if I lost you," he said, shaking his head. He raised it and gazed in her eyes. "My brother has died, my own mother killed him and I was left to pick the many pieces, you were always there with patience," he explained. "And when I found you in that shelter, I never thought what happened would happen but then when it did, I felt like everything was right again," he said.

"I have never known you had these feelings for me, Alfred," she explained.

"No, I would not think you would, I hid them for many years," he said and let his head rest again on her shoulder. "As my mother plotted against you, tried to make me hate you, I held on to them because I knew you were not who she said," he explained.

"Thank you, Alfred," she whispered, tears in her eyes. Judith had been poison and he had withstood the poison for her, continuing to be loyal to her.

"So tell me what you want and it is yours, even if it means you go to Ubbe's bed instead," he said and she smiled.

"I want freedom, Alfred, I do not want to be controlled nor told what I am to do," she explained.

"It is yours then," he agreed and she smiled. "As long as you promise we will always remain friends," he said.

"You will be able to do that?" she asked and he sat up on his elbow, gazing down at her.

"If it is the only way to keep you in my life, I will," he promised. "Though I want more and all of you, I will be happy to have a piece of you," he assured and she smiled, stroking his cheek.

"You need to grow a beard," she asserted and he laughed.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"You look too much like a boy, you are a king now and your people need to see that, grow a beard," she demanded and Alfred laughed.

"If that is your advice," he agreed and she smiled at him. She was glad they had come to an understanding, that in the end her friendship was enough for him. She did not know if she wished to return to Ubbe's bed and in that moment, lying in bed with Alfred, she was content.

=======

"Queen Aenor," a voice whispered in the dark and Aenor opened her eyes. She had retired to her bed, tired and happy to be beneath the warmth of her blankets.

"Ubbe?" she asked and he stroked her cheek, then pressed his lips against hers. He moved over her and she rolled on her back. He kissed down her neck and sucked on the skin there, she moaned. "I thought you would find pleasure with one of the women in court," she said and he laughed softly.

"Why sleep with a thrall when you can sleep with a Queen?" he asked and kissed her lips again. "A goddess?" he murmured and she laughed.

"A goddess, Ubbe I understand why you have the women in court fawning over you even though you are a heathen," she said and he grinned, rolling on his back beside her. "Tell me, if I wasn't Queen Dowager, would you be returning to my bed?" she asked, propping herself up and he nodded.

"Yes, you are more than a Queen," he assured. 

"Am I?" she asked, trailing a finger down his jawline and he nodded. "What am I to you? I am a forigen Queen of a hostile land, a king now dead but when living hardly trusted you," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"Did I not return to you? Did I not ride ahead of my brothers in anticipation to see you?" he asked and took her hand, kissing it. "When we sailed from your land, you remained on my mind," he said.

"You say sweet words to get between my legs, a place you have already been," she reminded and he smiled.

"But I was not promised another chance," he countered and she laughed, kissing him. "Your King did not seem pleased to see me this evening," he said.

"Alfred wishes only to protect me, he is weary of you and your intentions," she explained and Ubbe sat up, kissing her neck. "He thinks you will persuade me to leave," she said.

"And I can't?" he asked and she looked to him.

"This is my home, where my son will one day rule," she said and Ubbe kissed her lips again.

"Then perhaps I should stay," he offered and she smiled.

"Ubbe, son of Ragnar, leader of the Great Heathen Army, living in Christian Wessex?" she asked and shook her head. "I do not think that story will work out well," she argued and Ubbe sighed, burying his face in her neck.

"I will sacrifice many things to remain in your bed," he promised and she smiled, pushing him down on the bed forcefully. She slid his shirt up, her lips trailing on his chest and he groaned, tucking his hands beneath his head.

"Many things?" she asked and he nodded, gazing down at her as she ran her tongue over his flesh.

"My home, my lands," he assured and reached down stroking her hair. "Many things, my Queen," he whispered and she smiled but did not say more, instead investing herself in embracing his body with her mouth.

================

Aenor woke to snoring, turning her head she smiled seeing a sleeping Ubbe and she reached out, touching his arm. He was real and there. She stretched and yawned, basking in the quiet of the morning.

"You wake early," Ubbe muttered as she sat up and the bed creaked beneath her.

"And you snore," she replied and shivered as his fingers trailed down her bare back. She got up, dressing and sliding her shoes on.

"I meant it," he said as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Meant?" she questioned and he studied her with his sky blue eyes, as though he was admiring a conquest.

"That I would give up many things to remain with you," He said and she smiled.

"Ubbe, I do not think you know what you will be forced to give up," she replied with a shake of her head and he shrugged.

"What? My gods? They have brought me nothing but strife," he said and looked to her. "But your God, well, he brought me you," He said and she smiled, feeling her skin grow warm.

"I should go now or I will not make it to prayer," she said and slipped out the door, a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Aenor ate heartily at breakfast, encouraged by her good relations but nearly choked on her food as Alfred entered. He had his hair shaved, shaved close to his head and it brought a world of difference to him and shadow of a beard on his face, he had not shaved this morning as usual. 

"Alfred," she murmured as he stood before her and he smiled.

"I am taking your advice," he explained and she nodded slowly, staring at his shaved head. "Do I look more like a king?" he questioned and she smiled.

"You definitely look like a man now," she replied and he smiled at her, his attentions quickly taken by an advisor approaching. She watched him converse with them and was impressed, he was committing to this role 

========

Aenor had been called to Alfred's chambers and she went with a nervous stomach, she was not sure what he wished to speak to her about. She knocked on the door and he called from within to enter,she pushed inside. He sat at his table, in front of his chess board as usual and waved her over, she sat across from him.

"Alfred?" she asked, unable to wait for him to speak and he glanced up at her.

"Your Ubbe has approached me," he began and her eyebrows raised. 

"Oh?" she asked, forgoing correcting him calling Ubbe hers. "What for?" she questioned.

"He wishes to convert to Christianity," he said and she stared at him, without words. Alfred's eyes raised to her and they remained quiet for a few moments. "What reason would a devoted heathen have to volunteer to be converted?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," she said, she knew why but she didn't wish to say it out loud.

"I believe you do know, Aenor," he corrected, rubbing his chin as he sat in thought and moved one piece, she glanced down at the board. She moved a white piece and Alfred's eyebrows crinkled downwards in frustration. "I believe you know that Ubbe wishes to stay and to prove he will be devoted to you, he will forgo his faith," he said and moved his piece. "Or lack there of," he corrected.

"To me?" she asked.

"Aenor," Alfred warned and she sighed.

"What was your reply?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I told him if he was sure, I would welcome it," he said. "Who am I to deny another to the flock of God?" he asked and triumphantly tipped her piece.

"He told me that he would give up many things to stay with me but I did not think he was being true," she said, staring off into the distance, uninterested by the game now.

"Well it appears he was," he said shortly and she looked back at him.

"You are upset at me,:" she observed and Alfred shook his head.

"No, I knew what laid between us would never work out but having it flaunted in your face is painful," he said and she rested a hand on his.

"Alfred, my devotion and loyalty to you will not change, no matter where my head lays at night," she promised.

"Then you are accepting him," he said and she sighed, falling back in her seat.

"I have never known a man willingly give up his faith for a woman and not truly be devoted," she said and Alfred nodded. 

"You will marry him," he said and Aenor smiled.

"I will welcome him to Christianity and Wessex, I am not saying I will marry him," she disagreed and Alfred looked up at her again.

"You will marry him, he will become step father to the future king of Wessex, a Northman," he said and Aenor smiled.

"Perhaps this will be the great solution?" she asked and Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know the solution is so simple," he muttered and she sighed, she knew the possibility of invasion was always on his mind. "I will have him baptized when he is ready and I give you my blessing, sweet sister," he said and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her in return and she stood. 

"I know this is difficult for you and it is clear how deeply you love me now," she said and Alfred smiled tightly, Aenor left. A man who was willing to give up his people, his faith and his land for her, this was not something she ever imagined. She was to have been a Christian Queen, subservient to her husband and mother a long line of kings, as so many women before her.

=======

Aenor found Ubbe parrying with a Saxon, wooden swords in hand and she admired his skill, he would be a fine teacher to Cenric. The Saxon lowered his wooden sword and inclined his head to Aenor, Ubbe looked over his shoulder. 

"Queen Dowager," Ubbe said and she smiled, she enjoyed when he used her proper title. It sounded strange coming from his lips and through his accent. 

"Alfred told me of your intentions to convert to Christianity," she said, he walked over to her and stood with his hands clasped. 

"I told you, I meant it, my Queen," he said with a smile.

"You are not who I first thought you to be," she said and he laughed.

"And who did you think I was?" he asked.

"I have heard tales of your people, that when you raid, you rape and plunder at your pleasure," she said and Ubbe nodded.

"That is true," he agreed.

"But you seem so civilized," she remarked and he laughed.

"Well I thank you for the compliment, my Queen," he said, bowing and she smiled. "Did Alfred say he accepted my request?" he asked.

"He did and that he blesses whatever decision I make," she told and Ubbe stepped closer.

"And what is your decision?" he asked, gazing down his nose at her and she smiled, reaching out to place a hand on his muscular stomach.

"I am glad you have chosen to stay," she said and quickly left, she could not kiss him yet. She could not embrace him as a lover in public, the people would be outraged and until he was a Christian, there was very little she could do with him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need to speak with you," Alfred whispered in her ear and she looked at him, worried. She nodded and followed him to her chambers, he shut the door. "Bjorn came to me," he said and she crossed her arms over her chest, gazing at him. "Ubbe is married," he announced and her eyebrows raised.

"Married?" she asked and Alfred nodded.

"To a Northwoman," he explained. "I am sorry, Aenor," he said and she shook her head.

"I need to speak to him," she murmured.

"You do not believe me," he said and she looked back at him.

"It is not that, I want to know why he did not tell me of her," she said and left the room, seeking Ubbe. She found him in the hall, eating and drinking with his brothers, he looked up as she entered.

"Queen Dowager," he said and the other brothers eyes were on her.

"I need to speak with you privately, Prince Ubbe," she said and Ubbe studied her, the tone of her voice was cold.

"Yes," he agreed and rose from the table, following her to the cold of the gardens.He reached out for her but she stepped back, avoiding his touch.

"Ubbe, why did you not tell me you were married?" she demanded and he looked surprised. "Why did you hide this from me?" she continued.

"I did not think it mattered," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It did not matter?" she asked. "You are married, Ubbe! I cannot marry you!" she exclaimed.

  
"The marriage is of my old faith, why does it matter?" he questioned and she groaned.

"Ubbe, it is not a matter of faith for me, you are promised for eternity to another woman and you cast it off so easily!" she shouted. "Who is to say once you're sick of me, you will not cast me aside?" she asked and Ubbe sighed, his eyes rolling.

"I would not become sick of you," he disagreed and she shook her head.

"No Ubbe," she said, putting her hand up. "I will not marry you, I will not accept you into my bed again," she dismissed. "Return to your wife," she demanded and left the gardens, slamming into her chambers. She fell into the bed and stared at the ceiling. She had been impatient, she had been without caution and this was her punishment. She pulled herself from bed and went to her private prayer area, kneeling before the cross. She began to pray to God to guide her and forgive her.


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred stared at her, she had made him speechless but she did not care. She had prayed on it, reflected on it and come to the final decision. He sighed and looked away from her, rubbing his growing beard.

"No," he said at last and looked back at her.

"No?" she questioned. "It is not much I ask, Alfred," she countered and he laughed.

"You do not know what you ask," Alfred replied and Aenor tipped her head to the side, studying him. "You have asked me to send you to a convent," he said. "That is not somewhere I am willing to send you," he argued.

"Why is it what you are willing? I came out of courtesy," she said.

"I am King," he reminded.

"I am mother to the future king," she responded and he sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

"I need you here, Aenor," he said, tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

"Why? You have the tutors all ready lined up for Cenric when he is of age! You have your trusted nurse raising him!" she parried and Alfred slammed a closed fist on the table, causing its contents to bounce.

"I _need_ you _here,_ " he repeated and she sighed. 

"I am not your wife, I am not your betrothed, I am the widow of your brother and as such, there is nothing here for me anymore," she stated calmly. "I will find my way with God, seek the humility your mother has found," she said and Alfred shook his head.

"No," he responded.

"You cannot stop me, Alfred," she warned, her eyes narrowing and he gazed at her.

"I will do everything I can to keep you here," he answered.

"Not even God's avenging angels could stop me," she replied and inclined her head. "King Alfred," she said and left his chamber. She would not lie, nerves filled her stomach still, she did not know if she was made for the life of simplicity that came with joining a convent but it was better than floating aimlessly through life until her son came of age. Her only job from where she stood now to when he was of age was to find him a wife, something Alfred could readily do.

A knock came on her door as she oversaw the packing of her belongings and she called for them to enter, the door creaked as it opened. Ubbe appeared and she gazed at him, tempted to send him out.

"Leave us," she said at last to the servants and they bowed their head, scuttling past Ubbe "What do you want, Prince Ubbe," she demanded, her cold tone reappearing and he sighed

"Aenor, I was not returning to her, our time has run out," he explained. "We both knew we were coming to a crossroads and that we would take seperate paths, my path led me here," he tried.

"No, Ubbe," she responded simply and he stepped closer, she moved back. "You are married and that is all that matters to me, I will not become a whore," she vowed.

"You are no whore," he promised. "I have never seen you as one and will kill any that utter those words," he promised. "You are a Queen Dowager, mother of the future of Wessex and I bow to that," he said.

"I cannot lay with you without marriage and I cannot marry you because you are married to another, what else would I be?" she demanded and Ubbe sighed, shaking his head.

"Torvi will divorce me," he said.

"When?" she asked.

"When my brothers return and tell her of my infatuation with a foreign Queen, that I have converted to Christianity for her," he said.

"How is that right, Ubbe? What wrong has this woman brought against you so greatly that she deserves that sort of treatment?" she questioned.

"What will you have me do then, Aenor!" he yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me," she warned and Ubbe sighed, flexing his jaw in frustration. "Return to Torvi," she said. "Tell her of us and if she wishes to divorce you then I will accept you," she said.

"That will be months, perhaps even a year," he countered and Aenor shrugged her shoulders.

"That is what needs to be done, Ubbe," she said.

"And you will marry me then?" he asked and she gazed at him.

"If Torvi voluntarily divorces you then yes," she agreed and Ubbe quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers and she allowed it.

"Then I will leave in the morning," He decided and glanced at her opened trunk with clothes in it. "Where are you going?" he asked and she looked over.

"I've changed my mind," she said and Ubbe nodded. "Ubbe," she began and he looked down at her. "Do you have...children?" she asked and Ubbe shook his head, she breathed a sigh of relief."Go then, prepare for your journey," she urged, pushing at his arms but he kissed her once more.

"I will be baptized first, then I will go," he stated.

"If that is how you wish to do it," she said and he nodded. He kissed her once more and was gone as quickly as he showed. She looked to the trunk and sighed, beginning to unpack it once more. Ubbe's promises seemed sincere and she prayed she was making the right choice, that she was not letting her heart lead her into destruction.


	17. Chapter 17

Aenor watched as Ubbe was baptized, she felt honored he was doing this for her and she prayed it would bring happiness for them. She wanted to marry Ubbe, she was the first since Aethelred that had made her feel that spark of life and the enjoyment of competition between a worthy rival. Ubbe walked from the river a Christian and he stood before Aenor, holding his arms out.

"Am I pure enough for the Queen Dowager?" he asked, a teasing grin on his face and she smiled at him.

"You are pure in the eyes of God and that is what matters," she stated and he dropped his arms, smiling. She admired the way his tunic, wet with water, clung to his fit form but quickly looked back to his eyes, an attempt to stop herself from becoming weak.

"I sail tomorrow to Kattegat," he said. "Will you dine with me tonight at least?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course," she agreed and moved back to let him pass.

\-------------

She had dinner prepared and brought to her chambers that night, wanting to share a private moment with Ubbe. He arrived on time and they sat down to eat.

"This is delicious," he commented and she smiled.

"It is," she agreed. "Thank you, Ubbe," she said and he looked up from his plate.

"For?" he asked.

"Committing to my faith," she said and leaned forward, resting a hand on his. "It means a lot," she said and he smiled.

"Of course, I told you I would," he reminded.

"Are you telling me everything, Ubbe?" she asked. "There is nothing else?" she questioned and he shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said and looked up at her. "Nothing that matters," he said and she smiled. "When I return, you will marry me as you promised?" he asked.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Good," he said and leaned forward. "Then perhaps we can give Cenric a sibling," he said with a teasing grin and she laughed.

"Let us take it one step at a time," she urged and he smiled, nodding.

Ubbe left early in the morning, with his brothers and the promise he would return divorced. She saw him off with a kiss and a prayer to God to keep him safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Aenor sat besides Alfred, listening to the ramble of the advisor and felt her eyes growing heavy. She sighed and sat up, rearranging herself.

"Are you all right?" Alfred murmured and she nodded.

"They seem to have more to talk about then whats its worth," she replied and he smiled, keeping his eyes on the advisor. 

"Be patient," he pleased and she nodded. She listened as they droned on and sighed. 

A nudge from Alfred and Aenor realized it was over, she smiled. 

"Thank God," she murmured and they both stood. 

"How are you so tired? You went to bed after dinner last night," he said and she shrugged.

"I'm so tired now, its hot in here," she muttered and Alfred shook his head in amusement. 

"Go lay down, I have things to see to," he answered and she sighed but nodded, heading to her chamber. She undid her dress and fell into bed, closing her eyes. 

A knock came on the door and Aenor groaned, it felt like moments ago she had fallen asleep. 

"Aenor?" A voice came through the door and she recognized Alfred. 

"Yes?" She asked rolling over and the door opened, Alfred entered. His beard had grown in and he had become quite handsome with it. Aenor admired him and Alfred smiled at her. 

"You look angry with me," Alfred surmised and she sighed.

"No, just annoyed I was woken," she responded and he nodded with a smile on his face. His eyes moved down her body, she laid in only an under dress which was see through and she smiled. "Yes?" She asked and his eyes returned to hers.

"Sorry, will you be joining us for the feast?" He asked and she nodded.

"Regretfully l will," she said and he smiled. 

"Do you wish me to get a physician?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I will be fine," she assured and Alfred nodded, once more looking back at her body. "When does Elsewith arrive?" She asked, referring to his fiancee and his eyes returned to hers.

"In seven days," he replied and she smiled, nodding.

"She will arrive to a very hungry husband," she murmured and Alfred smiled. She would not have turned him away but she hoped he would have the resolve to avoid the situation.

"I will see you tonight," he said at last and left. She sighed and fell back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Aenor shifted in her seat, warm and severely uncomfortable. The time to Elsewith's arrival had passed quickly and she sat now beside Alfred as all gathered celebrated their betrothal. Alfred seemed happy, his wife was beautiful and intelligent. Aenor enjoyed conversing with her and Elsewith seemed receptive to her, regardless of the fact that she was Judith's niece. A plate of food was put before her and she stared it, Alfred had unfortunatley started a speech. She tried her best to ignore the smell, though it turned her stomach and her eyes lifted to Alfred, listening intently. It began in her throat and she swallowed hard, trying to push it down. She could refuse it no more and stood quickly, pushing her chair backwards. She hurried out of the room but only made it to the hall, leaning against the wall as she emptied her stomach of whatever contents were there. She wiped at her mouth and grabbed the cloth given by her servant that had rushed after her.

"My lady, you should lie down," the servant ushered and Aenor nodded, following her to her chambers. She sat on the edge of the bed and did her best to find compsure. She undid her brooch and her lady stepped in, removing her dress.

"It is always so warm in here," Aenor muttered and stood, removing her under dress of which the servant took it. The door opened without ceremony and the servant shouted in surprise, Alfred entered.

"I am sorry, Aenor!" he exclaimed, stepping back out and Aenor sighed, reach for the under dress again, sliding it over her head.

"Come in, Alfred," she urged and Alfred reentered with his eyes lowered."I am sorry I disrupted your feast," she apologized. "My stomach could not handle the smell of that lamb," she said with a shake of her head. "Is it a new recipe?" she asked and Alfred looked up at her.

"It is the same recipe we have been having," he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Fetch me the physician," she demanded and her servant inclined her head, skirting past Alfred with a low bow. "Please, return to your feast," she urged and Alfred studied her as she laid down but nodded.

"I will check on you later," he promised and left the room.

\-------

Aenor sat up in bed when his knock came on the door, it was much later and the physician had all ready been.

"Come in, Alfred," she called and the door opened, he entered. He was a lot more relaxed, it was clear he had been drinking and she was happy for him, he should be celebrating.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping closer and she sighed.

"Tired and slightly nauesous but I will survive," she vowed and Alfred smiled at her.

"The physician?" he asked, glancing around the empty room.

"He's been," she stated and he looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"And?" he asked and she smiled.

"I am with child, Alfred," she stated and had it been humorous at all to her, she would have laughed at his expression.

"I am...you are?" he asked and she nodded. "It is Ubbe's?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Who is to know?" she asked. "But if Ubbe will marry me, it will be his," she agreed and Alfred continued to stare at her.

"Aenor," he began, moving closer to her but stopping himself. "If there is any chance," he started and she laughed.

"What, Alfred? You are marrying another and I have interest in marrying you, what then?" she asked. "If it is yours, there is nothing for him if you recognize him, he will be a royal bastard," she stated. "Why not allow him to be the legitimate half brother of the King of Wessex?" she asked, referring to Cenric and Alfred nodded, his eyes lowering again. She knew this tore at him, she knew that he believed in duty and what was righteous.

"I am so close to acheiving what I have been told happiness is but now with this news, I do not feel happy at all," he murmured and she sighed, standing up from bed. She ignored the fact of the see through fabric and moved closer to him, resting a comforting hand on his cheek.

"You will marry Elsewith and you both will have beautiful children together," she assured. "Ubbe will return and we will marry, raising our children together," she promised. "And if it is your child, if it is obvious, you will see them grow," she vowed and Alfred gazed in her eyes for a moment, then pushed his lips to hers.

"Once more, once more before I am married," he pleaded, snaking an arm around her waist but she pushed at his shoulders.

"Alfred, I am not a whore and will not be treated as one," she dictated. "You are to marry a beautiful woman and you will find happiness," she guaranteed. "I will find mine," she said and sat back in bed. "Go now, celebrate and enjoy," she pushed and Alfred, after faltering for a moment, nodded as he backed from the room. The door shut and Aenor sighed, falling into her pillows. She waited now for Ubbe and to share the good news with him, regardless of how heavy her heart was with it.


	20. Chapter 20

A year had passed since Ubbe left, she had received no word and had given birth to a healthy son. She named him Ecbert, after Aethelred and Alfred's grandfather and he was a healthy boy. Aenor was feeding him when her servant rushed into the room and announced Ubbe had been sighted on the road to Wessex. Aenor finished the feeding and quickly changed her dress, her servant saw to her hair. She gathered Ecbert in her arms and Cenric was held in his nurse's as she walked to the hall.

"You have heard then?" Alfred asked, gazing at Ecbert and Aenor nodded. Elsewith smiled at Aenor and her child, she was now round with child herself. "Are you happy?" Alfred asked.

"We shall see what news he brings," she responded and Alfred nodded, he looked nervous for her. The doors opened and the pair looked, Ubbe entered at the forefront. He had cut his braid, shaved the sides and kept the top short but he was still as handsome as the day he left. His eyes fell on Aenor and then looked in surprise to Ecbert, studying the child. 

"King Alfred and Queen Dowager Aenor," Ubbe greeted, inclining his head and Alfred smiled, taking his wife's hand.

"This is my wife, Queen Elsewith," he announced and Ubbe bowed his head to her as well. "We are happy to receive you and glad to see you are in good health, Ubbe Rangarsson," Alfred greeted and Ubbe smiled at him. "But I do not think you come for me," Alfred stated and turned his eyes to Aenor, Ubbe looked to her as well.

"You are one child more than when I left," he said and she smiled, gazing down at her son 

"I am," she agreed and Ubbe stepped forward to peer into the swaddling. The child was now three months of age, plump and a happy baby. Aenor knew what Ubbe saw as he stared in amazement and it made her proud, caused her happiness. 

"He has my eyes," Ubbe murmured and looked to Aenor, she smiled.

"He does," she agreed. "This is your son, Ecbert," she announced and Ubbe looked back to the baby. "Do you come to me without ties or are you still tethered to your old life?" she asked and Ubbe looked back at her.

"I am free to marry," he announced and the smile spread on Aenor's face quickly. "King Alfred," Ubbe began, looking to him and Alfred smiled.

"Please," he agreed and Ubbe looked to Aenor, she led him from the hall. They disappeared from the peering eyes of court and when they had broken free, Ubbe kissed her passionately. "I have returned victorious and am rewarded with a beautiful son, I am thankful," he spoke and she smiled, kissing him once more.

"I have missed these lips," she murmured and he smiled at her. "You look different," she observed, stroking the back of his shaved head and he smiled, rubbing it as he stepped back slightly.

"Do you not like it?" he asked and she smiled.

"I like it," she said and he kissed her once more. "Do you wish to hold your son?" she asked and Ubbe nodded, she gently moved the baby to his arms. She gazed at her son in his father's arms and thank God she had been strong in will against Alfred, that she had not strayed from the path. 

"There is something I must do," Ubbe said, looking up at her and Aenor grew worried, she took Ecbert back. "Aenor, Queen Dowager of Wessex, will you marry me?" he asked and she laughed in relief.

"Ubbe, I would marry you in the bowels of Hell," she vowed and Ubbe smiled, kissing her once more, their son between them. 

"We will marry tomorrow, I will not wait any longer to have you as my wife," he declared and she smiled, resting her forehead against his as they stared at their son. "And we shall have many more children to surround us in our old age," he foretold and she laughed, always he spoke of tomorrows neither knew they had.


	21. Chapter 21

Mid-morning, Ubbe and Aenor stood before each other in the small chapel. Hand in hand, eyes on the priest and Cenric along with Ecbert held by the servants behind them. Alfred and Elsewith stood in company as well, listening as the couple exchanged their vows. Within a half hour, the pair were man and wife. Ubbe kissed Aenor passionately and the pair turned to the children, gathering them in their arms.

“Congratulations,” Alfred said, holding out his hand and Ubbe shook it heartily.

“Thank you, King Alfred,” Ubbe stated and the pair held each other’s grip for a moment. Elsewith moved beside Aenor.

“My congratulations, Queen Dowager Aenor,” she said and Aenor smiled. “I wish to speak to you outside of the chapel, when you are ready of course,” she requested and Aenor nodded, assuming she had questions on child birth. Alfred stood in front of her and for a moment the pair held each other’s gaze. Aenor was the first to embrace Alfred, hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

“Aethelred would be happy for you,” he assured, pulling back and holding her by the shoulders.

“Thank you, Alfred,” she responded, she had reflected on her dead husband’s opinion on remarrying. She had hoped Aethelred would be proud of her and that he would harbor no ill will in the next life. The group moved to the hall to feast and celebrate the marriage, the union of two people.

By nightfall, Ubbe pulled Aenor away from the celebrations to the new chambers Alfred had afforded them, larger than Aenor’s original and the moment the door shut, his lips were upon her.

“My sweet wife,” he whispered, kissing her tenderly and she smiled.

“My brave husband, I am glad you have returned to me safely,” she whispered and he kissed her once more.

“As am I,” he agreed.

“Tell me, you did not break your wife’s heart,” she pleaded and Ubbe shook his head.

“I told you, we were on different paths and she knew our time had come to an end, that she would find happiness elsewhere,” he assured, his lips ran down her neck and she sighed happily. “She was happy for me, I think,” he murmured. “She said one day she wished to meet you,” he said and Aenor laughed.

“Wouldn’t that be a meeting?” she murmured and Ubbe picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her back, undoing the brooch on her dress and she allowed him to undress her carefully, tenderly. His lips roamed down her body, still covered by fabric and he sighed happily.

“So many days, months I wished to taste this flesh again, to press my lips against these lips and now that I am here, I feel I have died and gone to Heaven,” he said, pulling himself up to gaze in her eyes and she smiled.

“You are in my Heaven then, I have wanted these eyes on me, this heart beating against mine and this man to meet his son,” she whispered and he kissed her.

“Let us create another, hm?” he teased and she laughed but wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Elsewith was waiting for her in the gardens the next day, she had requested to speak with her and after doting on Ubbe, Aenor made her way there. She smiled at Alfred's pretty bride and the woman returned the smile, though it did not seem genuine. 

"Elsewith, you look well," she commented and sat beside the Queen.

"Thank you," she accepted.

"What did you need to speak with me on?" she asked and Elsewith paused then sighed.

"On the morning of our wedding, Alfred came and confessed to me his sins," she said and her eyes raised to Aenor. "Sins of the flesh," she stated and Aenor raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?" she asked.

"He told me of his passion for you, told me that it was you who took his virginity," she said and Aenor stared at her. "By your speechlessness, I will take that as a confirmation of his confession," she said and Aenor sighed.

"What would you like me to say, Elsewith?" she demanded. "Would it bring you comfort if I denied it?" she asked and Elsewith looked away, shaking her head. "Then what do you wish to do with this? How does confronting me bring you any pleasure?" she queried.

"How could you lay with your husband's brother?" she asked.

"You are not God and as such, you are not one to pass judgement," she dismissed and rose. "I have a husband who I have not seen in over a year, I will go and tend to him if you are done this fruitless interrogation," she said and left the courtyard, slamming her door as she entered the chambers.

"My love?" Ubbe asked, looking up from staring at Ecbert and she looked at him, surprised.

"I did not know you were here," she said and sat down. "The Queen decided that it was in her right to interrogate me, to investigate what I have done with her husband before he was hers to claim," she said and shook her head. "It was not her business," she said and Ubbe smiled at her.

"Women are unusual creatures, they differ so great from one another," he said. "One can be tame and the other wild," he stated and shrugged. "You, my wife, are wild and Elsewith is a tame shrew who has lived in the restraints of her religion her entire life," he explained.

"So I am immoral?" Aenor asked and Ubbe laughed.

"My love, do not bring me into this, I am only offering words of comfort," he said and she sighed.

"I know, I am sorry," she replied. "She has called me on something I feel most guilty for and I suppose it has angered me," she said. "How is our son?" she asked as she stood and stepped beside Ubbe, gazing down at the sleeping infant.

"He is well, he fell asleep as he ate so I offered to take him," he said and smiled, looking back at his son.

"You are a good father, Ubbe," she complimented, resting a hand on his shoulder and Ubbe placed his over hers.

"My father was the same, I have great footsteps to walk in," He said and Aenor kissed his head gently.

"I wish your father was here to see his grandson," she murmured.

"As do I," he agreed and both fell silent.


	23. Chapter 23

"Aenor," a voice whispered into her dreams, she murmured in her sleep and rolled on her side, away from it. She felt fingers trail down her naked arm and she sighed in pleasure. "Aenor," the voice came again, more urgently and she groaned in anger.

"Go away," she demanded, reaching out blindly and shoved at whoever bothered her, she felt her hand against a face. She opened her eyes and blinked them in confusion."Alfred?" she asked, the king crouched at her bedside and she sat up on her elbow, looking to her right. "Where is Ubbe?" she asked and looked back at Alfred.

"He left on a hunt earlier," he announced and she studied him.

"Why are you in my chambers? Won't your wife be upset?" she asked and fell on her back, rubbing her eyes. She tugged the fur upwards to cover more of her naked body and Alfred sighed.

"She is why I am here," he said. "I am sorry for her accusations," he said and Aenor smiled.

"They were true," she stated and Alfred nodded.

"Perhaps but she should not have confronted you," he said. "She should have more respect for the future king's mother," he chastised.

"Oh, Alfred, she is a woman and her marriage was challenged by our previous actions," she said with a wave of her hand. "She needs you to comfort her, to let her know that it is all in the past," she said, Alfred was silent. "Alfred," she began, dropping her hands and he nodded.

"I know," he agreed and she sighed, stroking his bearded cheek.

"Elsewith is your wife, she carries your heir and if it is a son, he will replace my own," she told. "You should be celebrating this, it is a great time in your life!" she exclaimed and Alfred gazed at her.

"And you are happy?" he asked and she smiled.

"Quite," she agreed.

"What if the child had been mine?" he asked and her eyebrows raised.

"Pardon?" she questioned.

"What if Ecbert had been my own?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I do not know nor do I fancy wondering on this," she said. "He is Ubbe's and that is all that matters," she said and Alfred's gaze dropped.

"You are right," he agreed. "I am sorry to have woken you, I wished to speak to you alone and Ubbe does not leave your side very often," he said and she laughed.

"No, he does not and I prefer it that way," she mused and Alfred kissed her cheek before rising, leaving her to sleep. She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes. She wished Ubbe was there to curl up to and warm herself with.


	24. Chapter 24

Aenor woke again to Ecbert's whimpers of hunger and she sighed, pulling herself from bed. She made her way across the room and smiled down at her son, his gorgeous blue eyes stared up at her. He began cooing when he saw his mother and she reached down, scooping him in her arms. She kissed his head and rocked him as she walked across the floor, slipping back in bed. He just latched to her breast when the door opened and she looked over, Ubbe entered. He had his bow in hand and looked fresh from the outdoors.

"Good morning, husband," she greeted and he looked over, smiling to see his little family.

"Good morning, wife," he said. "All is well?" he asked, sitting down and began removing his boots.

"Quite," she agreed and Ubbe laid back on the bed, stretching his long legs out. "He eats as though he has not done so in weeks," she mused and Ubbe grinned.

"He is a hungry little man, he will grow to be big and tall, like his father," he said and Aenor laughed.

"I think you may be right," she said. "Did you manage to catch anything?" she asked and Ubbe sighed, laying back. He placed both hands on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Not much, a few rabbits," he said with a shrug. "A fox," he muttered and sighed. "I am tired now though," he murmured and she smiled, gazing down at him.

"Alfred visited me," she said and Ubbe's eyes opened.

"Here?" he asked and she nodded. "He came in your chamber without your husband present?" he asked and Aenor sighed.

"Ubbe, he is my brother in law," she said.

"That you slept with!" he exclaimed and rose into a seated position, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. "I am going to speak to him," he declared, sliding his boots on. She rushed to place a hand on his back and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Ubbe, nothing happened," she assured.

"He should know his place," he declared and she smiled.

"He is King, he knew his place," she retorted and he growled but stayed seated. "My sweet Ubbe, ready to defend me at any cost," she murmured and he sighed, laying back down on the bed.

"I don't like it," he stated and she laughed quietly as she gazed at her feeding son.

"That was made quite clear," she agreed and he closed his eyes again but she noticed his boots remained.

\------

She found Alfred later in the morning, alone in his chamber, he called for her to enter as she knocked and she paused for a moment before pushing the wooden door open, he looked up from his scroll cast on the table.

"Aenor," He said and stood. This was a courtesy afford to Aenor alone, a king never stood for anyone and she smiled graciously at him, inclining her head. "Please, don't," he urged as he motioned to the empty seat across from him and she sat herself, he followed. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he questioned, pouring a drink for each.

"It is Ubbe," she said.

"Oh?" Alfred asked, almost too interested.

"He is unhappy that you have visited me in my chambers without him there," she said. "It is all I could do to stop him from storming out and hunting you down," she said and Alfred laughed.

"Me?" he asked and she nodded. "He would have sorely regretted it," he muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Alfred," she warned and he sighed, annoyed.

"I will speak with him," he offered.

"No, I don't think that's the best option," she dismissed. "I think, instead, you need to respect his place as my husband and not sneak into my chambers," she replied, her eyes meeting his and he gritted his teeth, remaining silent. "Alfred?" she asked and he slumped back in his seat.

"Fine," he agreed. "He will show me deference though in public, I am the King," he reminded, pointing a finger in her direction and she smiled.

"Alfred, we are the most loyal and humble subjects," she promised and there was a flicker of something she did not like in his eyes, a memory of what she had seen when she stole his virginity. "I must return before Ubbe wakes, it will be all I can do if he finds _I_ snuck off to _your_ chambers," she said as she stood and inclined her head again, departing the room. Alfred was young, he had been tied down by his mother's chains and his religious beliefs all his life. She had given him his first taste of freedom and as such he would always romanticize what occurred between them. She would have to watch herself or she may just fall into something she could not get herself so easily out of. 


	25. Chapter 25

"He has asked me to train him," Ubbe said and Aenor looked up from her sewing, she stared at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged, setting his cup on the table.

"The King has requested I train him," he repeated and Aenor set her sewing down.

"In what?" she asked.

"Fighting," He said and leaned forward. "He asked me to teach him method," he said.

"He has been trained since he was a child in the way of sword and shield, why now would he ask it from you?" she demanded and Ubbe smiled, his eyes trained on her.

"Because I am better than him?" he offered and Aenor smiled.

"Of course, my love," she assured, reaching out and resting a hand on his thigh. "But even you seem surprised by his request," she reminded and returned to her sewing. Ubbe leaned forward again, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and trailed his fingers over her neck, she closed her eyes at the touch. 

"Come to bed with me," he urged and she smiled.

"Ubbe, it is afternoon," she chastised and he shrugged.

"So? Why does time matter?" he asked and his thumb ran over her lips. "Do you want me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and she smiled.

"Of course I do," she told as his fingers ran down her jawline and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he pulled her into his lap, she disregarded her sewing.

"Then come to bed with me," he repeated, his tongue ran down her neck and she shivered. "Let me fill your belly with my child again," he breathed and she groaned, clinging to him wantonly.

============

Elsewith walked through the hall, she was seeking her husband but had been unable to turn up any sign of him. He often did this, he would disappear for hours and Elsewith would be unable to find him, a frustration with Aenor still in their home.

"My Queen," a servant said, distracting and stopping Elsewith's search. She looked to the bowing woman and noticed there was concern in her expression

"What is it?" she demanded.

"It is the King, my lady," she said quietly.

"Out with it," she commanded.

"I was going to change the linens but when I began to enter," she started and Elsewith rolled her eyes, impatient with her delay. "Please, my lady, follow me," she urged and Elsewith sighed but waved her forward, the servant scurried in front of her. She stopped by a door partially opened and nodded within. Elsewith studied her and then put her eye to the crack, peering within the room. Her husband sat against the wall, his eye pressed to it and she stared at him confused, struggling to understand what he was doing. She stepped back and looked to the servant.

"What room lies on the other side of that wall?" she asked and the servant glanced up at her but quickly looked away. "What room?" she demanded, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

\-----------------

Alfred jumped from his seat as the door swung open and his wife burst inside, her face red with anger.

"Alfred!" she yelled and he stared at her, standing in front of the tapestry that hung on the wall.

"Elsewith! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, trying to regain his composure and she stared at him then flew across the room. She pushed him out of the way and drew back the tapestry, putting her eye to the hole. She gasped and stepped back."Elsewith," he began but she slapped him soundly across the face. 

"You are King! You are married! I carry your child!" she shouted. "This is a sin against God!" she seethed and Alfred gazed at her. "Do you love her?" she demanded.

"She is my sister in law," he began and she shook her head.

"Do not," she warned and Alfred sighed. "I love you, Alfred, does that mean nothing to you at all?" she asked, tears in her eyes and her hand rested on her pregnant stomach, Alfred looked to it. He hesitated for a moment and then his eyes rose to hers.

"Of course it does, Elsewith," he assured.

"Then why do you chase her still? Why are you always after her skirts and now, this?" she asked, pointing to the hole in the wall and he sighed. "Is this why you gave her those chambers?" she asked, pushing the tapestry back to reveal the hole.

"I don't know how to answer you, Elsewith," he responded and she stared at him.

"I think you just did," she said, dropping the tapestry and marched past him, out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun glistened off of the sweat on Ubbe's chest as he avoided Alfred's harried thrusts and Aenor admired her husband's agility, the grace in his fighting. Alfred was struggling, that much was clear but he also refused to give up. She was silently glad Alfred had not called for an audience or he would have been sorely embarrassed. Alfred was resilent, she had to admit that and she admired it, she wasn't sure she would have the same against a trained warrior like Ubbe.

Aenor glanced over as someone new arrived to watch the parry and her eyes landed on Elsewith. The Queen had been cold to her in the past few days and Aenor could not understand why, she did not do anything to her. Elsewith kept her eyes on her husband and pursed her lips, it was clear his form disappointed her. She turned and left the match without a word, Aenor rolled her eyes. She was as dramatic as her aunt and she settled back in to watch the match.

\---------

Aenor entered the baths, smiling as she saw her husband being bathed by a servant and she stood, silently to watch him revel in the luxury of the warm water. He lifted his head, opening his eyes and focused on her, he smiled.

"Wife, how did I do today?" he asked and she smiled.

"You were glorious, my love," she assured and he waved the servant away, Aenor took her place. Ubbe sighed in happiness as her hands ran over his shoulders and massaged the muscles. "Alfred did not know what he asked when he requested you teach him," she murmured and he smiled again. 

"He will learn, he is quick," he promised. 

"Elsewith did not seem happy with her husband's performance," Aenor commented and Ubbe lowered his head again.

"I believe that extends past the training circle," he said and Aenor paused.

"What have you heard?" she demanded and Ubbe shrugged.

"There are rumors after the King fulfilled his duty to father an heir, he no longer shares the Queen's bed," he said and rose from the bath, Aenor stepped back. "Why?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No reason, I had only hoped their marriage would be happier than his parents'," she replied and Ubbe tipped her chin upwards, kissing her lips. 

"Perhaps theirs isn't but ours is one for the ages," he promised and she smiled, kissing him again. "Now come to bed, I want a small army created from our blood," he demanded and she laughed but allowed him to lead her from the baths after he pulled his pants on.


	27. Chapter 27

Aenor leaned her head back in the warm water, sighing happily and ducked beneath the surface, holding her breath. She had gone on a long ride that morning and the cold froze her to the bone. She resurfaced, swiping her hair back on her head and blinking the water from her eyelashes. 

"Alfred!" she exclaimed, seeing him standing on the edge of the bath and she sunk under the water.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" he asked, his eyes on her and she nodded.

"I always enjoy them," she said and he smiled at her, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "Alfred? What is wrong?" she asked and he stroked his beard, his eyes still on her. "Why do I hear you are not happy with your marriage?" she demanded and he sighed, looking irritated she had brought this up.

"Why does it matter, what king is ever happy with their marriage," he muttered and she moved towards the edge of the bath where he stood, holding onto it. 

"Your parents were not happy, I hoped for better with you," she said, gazing up at him and he stared down at her, silently. He crouched down and wiped water from her lips. 

"I was happy," he said and she shook her head, backing away.

"Alfred," she warned and he sighed, looking to the back of the baths. 

"She does not make me happy, Aenor," he said. "She is a prude both in and out of the bed," Alfred said. 

"Alfred," she began. "Maybe she needs to be taught, I was not as confident as I am now when I first came to Athelred's bed," she told and Alfred looked to her, a smirk on his lips.

"That is not what he said," he answered and she felt herself grow warmer. 

"He spoke to you of our love making?" she asked and Alfred laughed quietly.

"We are brothers, Aenor, we shared a lot," he said and she sighed. "I do not think time will help her, she prays to God after our coupling, asking for penance for her sins," he said and stood. "She does not enjoy nor embrace it as you did," he stated, his eyes on her again.

"Alfred, you should speak with her," she offered and Alfred laughed again.

"I have, she has told me I am a sinner for wishing my wife to be a whore," he grunted and Aenor felt herself inwardly roll her eyes, the woman was not doing herself any favors. "She told me that my lust for you was another sin and that God should punish me for my wicked ways," he said.

"Alfred, I am happy with Ubbe and I will not betray him," she vowed. "Turn your back to me," she commanded and Alfred hesitated but turned away from her, she kept her eyes on him as she rose from the water. She wrapped herself and cleared her throat, Alfred turned back around. He eyed the form fitting linen wrapped around her and she knew her nipples perked, knew the water soaked the fabric. "Give it time, Alfred," she urged. "Let Elsewith birth her first child and be happy with her over your firstborn," she urged as she walked the length of the bath. "Marriage is not always the simplest of things and we are often given great hurtles to overcome, if we overcome them with our spouse we come out stronger," she stated as she stopped in front of him. 

"I will never be pleased with her, Aenor," he promised and Aenor smiled sadly.

"It saddens me to hear this but your happiness is not my responsibility, you must handle that on your own," she stated and left the baths, returning to her chamber. She closed the door and exhaled, she had prayed that God would not let him touch her. That he would not let Alfred kiss her or worse, pull her to him. Her self will was only so strong.


	28. Chapter 28

Ubbe was returning to Kattegat, he said he wished to help his brother Bjorn overtake Ivar but Aenor was concerned if the rumors of Alfred's affections for her had got under his skin. She questioned him but he denied it, told her he only wished to stop Ivar from taking over Kattegat.

"Why involve yourself in the war if you are not invited?" she questioned and Ubbe gazed at her, running his fingers around the rim of his cup.

"I am a son of Ragnar, as such I am always invited," he argued. "Being baptized a Christian does not remove this," he stated. 

"If you die?" she asked and Ubbe sighed, his eyes looked away from her for a moment. 

"There is a chance we die every day, whether we join a battle or not," he reminded and she rolled her eyes.

"That is an excuse, Ubbe," she warned and he nodded.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But it is all I have," he said, drinking from his cup and standing. "I am going to Kattegat and that is the end of it," he stated and left her seated at the table, she stared at it. He would leave her with two children and a brother in law that haunted her footsteps, a sister in law that wished her dead. 

\------

"Do not hate me," Ubbe urged as he stood before her, the morning of his departure. 

"I do not hate you, Ubbe," she disagreed. "I am angry, frustrated with you," she told and Ubbe sighed, he leaned down to press his lips to hers. She didn't deny him and held to him as long as he would stay. 

"I will return," he assured. "I promise, Aenor," he said and she nodded though her confidence in him was not strong. "I have also paid Porir to keep an eye on you," he said and she looked up at him. Porir was another North man who had accepted Jesus and was allowed to stay, she knew little else about him. "I do not trust Alfred as you do," he said and she smiled, if he knew how quickly her trust in Alfred had waned. 

"Thank you," she said quietly and he smiled, kissing her once more. He turned then, departing with the other men who were going on the journey and she watched him, silently wishing he would turn around. Ubbe mounted his horse and with one last look back at his family, he left the walls. The gates closed and Aenor turned back to the court yard, her eyes fell on Alfred. He gazed at her for a moment before disappearing inside and Aenor looked to Elsewith, she looked at her with such contempt it turned Aenor's stomach. She was left alone to Alfred's desperate needs and Elsewith's hatred. 

\-----------

Aenor woke to the door creaking open, her eyes stared at the ceiling and she waited, impatiently. She had expected this sooner but he had waited, hoping her guard would drop.

"Aenor," he murmured and she looked over at him, he was crouched besides Ubbe's side of the bed.

"What," she said dryly.

"I cannot sleep knowing you hate me," he said and she groaned.

"Alfred, I do not hate you," she said, rubbing her eyes. "But I do not wish for you to sneak into my rooms in the night," she stated and met his eyes again.

"You do not hate me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I could not hate you, I understand the reasons you do what you do but I cannot encourage it," she explained and he sighed. 

"I have heard rumor," he began, hesitating as though he did not wish to complete his sentence and she looked at him expectantly. "I have heard rumor that your husband when he was married to his first wife," he began and her eyebrows raised. "That he shared her with his brother Hvitserk," he stated and she sat up on her elbow.

"Where did you hear this?" she demanded.

"From other North men that joined him in traveling here," he said. 

"They are wrong," she said.

"What are you upset about?" he asked. "That he shared his wife?" he questioned.

"I am upset that you tell me these lies about a first wife," she said and Alfred stared at her. 

"Aenor," he began and sat on the edge of the bed. "It is known that Ubbe Ragnarsson was married first to a woman named Margarethe and then to a woman named Torvi," he said. 

"Why would he not tell me this?" she commanded.

"I do not know, I thought he had," he said and she studied him, she did not believe that either. She knew Alfred would seek any in with her possible, any way to divide Ubbe and her. 

"Leave me," she demanded and Alfred paused, almost preparing to disagree but he nodded at last. He rose from the bed and hesitated again then left the room. Aenor stared into the surrounding darkness and her mind raced. She could not believe Alfred, he had reason to lie to her, to turn her against Ubbe but she also knew there was a piece of Ubbe's life she did not fully understand. Now he was miles away and she had no idea when or even if he would return home to her, these questions could go eternally unanswered.


	29. Chapter 29

The moon light shone into the garden, Aenor gazed at the beautiful flowers, some closed in the night light and breathed in deeply. Her sons were asleep, many were asleep and she wanted this peace, the comfort of silence. Alfred's words had continued racing through her mind and she was left wondering the true reason Ubbe had rushed off to Kattegat. 

"Queen Dowager," a voice came and she opened her eyes, Elsewith.

"Queen Elsewith," she greeted and the woman entered, her eyes were filled with distrust. "Why are you awake so late?" she asked.

"I toss and turn with the thought of you with my husband," she said and Aenor sighed heavily.

"When you arrived, Elsewith, we had not laid with each other for some time and since then, we have not laid with each other," she promised. "You must let this go or you will regret it, your marriage will suffer," she warned.

"Is that a threat?" Elsewith asked, cocking her head to the side and Aenor stood, her peace now disturbed.

"No, it is not a threat," she vowed. "Your husband's patience has thinned through the years and if you continue this fruitless path, he will only lose it completely," she stated and brushed past her, returning to her chamber. 

====

Ubbe did not return for months, when he did he looked slightly worse for wear but nonetheless the same. She did not wait for him eagerly, Alfred had continued to pester her with his new information and instead she waited in their chamber, impatiently.

The door opened and Ubbe appeared, he ducked quickly as a cup flew across the room at his head.

"Happy to see me?" he asked and she growled, launching her out of the seat.

"How could you not tell me you had two wives?" she demanded and he sighed.

"Did it matter?" he asked and she slapped his face.

"Did it matter? Yes!" she shouted. "You told me you divorced one wife but what of the other one?" she asked and he grabbed hold of her wrist, firmly but gently.

"She was my first wife, Aenor," he said calmly. "So she was already divorced for me to marry my second," he reminded and she stared at him. She was angry at him still but now was seeing the logic in his argument. "Let me guess," he said as he released her arm and bent down, picking up the cup. She watched as he poured his mead in the cup. "Alfred informed you of Margarethe?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she agreed and he shook his head.

"I will tell you, Aenor," he began. "I have never shown this much patience for any woman so before you unleash your wrath on me, maybe you could allow me the courtesy of asking me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and she sighed.

"I am sorry, Ubbe," she apologized and he smiled.

"I forgive you, as always, my love," He said, closing the distance and kissed her tenderly. "But you must remember Alfred will do anything to seperate us, to make you believe I have been dishonest," he said and kissed her once more. "But you are one woman I have been the most honest with," he assured, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. 

"How was your journey?" she asked and titled her head, allowing him room to kiss her neck.

"It was boring and lonely," he murmured, she felt the need as his fingers gripped her back and he held her close. "I missed you, I missed these," he said, cupping her breasts and smiled at her. "I missed this most of all," he whispered, sliding his hand down between her legs and pushing it between them. 

"Did you?" she asked and he nodded. "It has been waiting patiently for you," she vowed and he smiled, walking them backwards to the bed. He set his cup down and tipped her backwards, kissing her passionately. 

"I want to leave Wessex," he whispered in her ear as he paced inside her and she opened her eyes.

"Where do you wish to go?" she asked and he shrugged, kissing her again.

"It does not matter, a little hut on a small plot of land, I will be happy there, with you," He said and kissed her once more. 

"Ubbe, my son may be the future king of Wessex, he cannot live in a hut on an empty plot of land," she argued and he sighed. 

"Then we will wait until Queen Elsewith gives birth and see if he shall be king," he said. "If not, then we will find our own path," he said. "I cannot stay where my wife is haunted by her brother in law, where he is constantly seeking to be between her legs," he said and closed his eyes as he pushed within her. 

"He will not like it," she warned and Ubbe smiled.

"I do not care," he replied and she traced her fingers down his neck, gazing at him as he released. "Come with me, Aenor, let us live our own life," he urged and she smiled.

"If it is what you wish," she agreed and he leaned down, kissing her once more.

"It is very much what I wish," he murmured and groaned, biting on her bottom lip as he continued to pace.


End file.
